Hearts of the Ocean
by MovieDreamer
Summary: Elizabeth Andrews, the only daughter of Thomas Andrews tells her voyage on how she found love,friendship, survival and how life doesn't always have happy endings.
1. Childhood memories

Childhood memories  
  
Deep gray eyes stare at the starless sky with tears coming down. She whispers.  
  
"Why did I have to be a girl?"  
  
Tight pigtails showing the graceful color of a rich brown coming down in a curvy way of her wavish hair. The face of an 8 year old with hot tears coming down faster on her visible bruised cheek. She held herself tightly.  
  
She pushes back her bangs since they seem to annoy her as the cold wind blows on her. Suddenly, like in a dream, she sees a small mysterious light.  
  
The only light that had come from surrounding on this dark night.  
  
An older man around his late 20's walks up to her. He has dark brown hair and caring eyes of the same color. He looks at her with pity to see such a young angel suffering like this.  
  
He hugs her to confront her and whispers in her ear.  
  
"It's going to be okay my little Elizabeth . don't worry..it's going to be okay. I promise you."  
  
The little girl looks at him with the light in her eyes of joy and happiness that once was filled with sadness and fear. She hugs him as she talks a bit loud.  
  
"As long as you're around Thomas . as long as you're around.."  
  
An older girl jumps up as she blinks twice knowing she had been daydream. She's older now sitting in a car. She had been daydreaming once again with a flashback of her childhood memories. She looks outside as she begins her story. 


	2. The Birthday gift

Summary: Elizabeth Andrews and Fifth Officer Lowe see how the Ship of Dreams becomes the ship of night mares.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Titanic except my made up chars everything else belongs to the people who made Titanic. Hope you love the story!  
  
**.¸¸.·´¨`»Hearts of the Ocean«´¨`·.¸¸.**  
  
Part One: A Birthday gift for life  
  
I looked outside. The breeze hit my face with my dark brown wavy hair flowing .  
  
I sighed boredly. I didn't want to be here.  
  
where was I going anyways?  
  
I mean Thomas told me it was going to be my best birthday gift ever..  
  
But my birthday isn't until April 17.  
  
I took of my gloves as I sat boredly in the car looking around. I looked carefully at my hand when he took my hand.  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"I suggest you to.put that glove back on..."  
  
I turned away.  
  
"Elizabeth.I have not seen a sweet smile on you since..ever."  
  
I did a cute big fake smile and turned around looking outside. Thomas was the biggest pain. As an uncle/now my father he can be no more annoying then what he already is.  
  
I have to be a young lady with education and blah blah blah blah blah . it's just too much.  
  
Thomas also known as famous Thomas Andrews told the driver if we were already there.  
  
"Alright come along now driver we must be there by now."  
  
The driver which obviously was French with his French accent just said. "we'll be there soon.very soon sir"  
  
"Soon?" I taught. "come on.you can at least say 5 minutes or something."  
  
Thomas looked outside and smiled. "well now here put this in your eyes..."  
  
I looked at the small white blanket. "is this supposed to be a blind fold?"  
  
"Here.let me put it on." He said while putting it on.  
  
It was dark as the car stopped with a jolt and I heard Thomas pay the man as he bid him farewell. He took my hand and led my out.  
  
"careful now.won't want to trip now" Thomas said laughing.  
  
I only sighed hoping he wasn't trying to get rid of me.  
  
I heard people shouting and cheering. Where was I?  
  
Then the blindfold was off my eyes and a smile brought up to my face.  
  
I sighed but a sigh of joy. I think I nearly squealed. I turned to Thomas and hugged him.  
  
"So this is what you've been up to?! That's why you didn't want my help! Oh the ship is beautiful.what's it called?"  
  
Thomas smiled proudly as the sun lit his face. "The Titanic ... and it's your birthday gift.but not the ship only not that is belongs to me only but the voyage as well.and guess where we are going?"  
  
"where?"  
  
"America."  
  
I think my heart stopped. I got so.so emotional right then and there. What is my name you ask? Well, my name is Elizabeth..Elizabeth Andrews."  
  
There was a flood full of people with cheers as they hugged their good- byes. I was the youngest among my brothers. Thomas of course was my uncle. The others (my brothers) had gone their way. When my parents died, Thomas took custody to take care of me. Until I get married of course.  
  
I'm 15.still young and active. I laughed a bit.  
  
Thomas looked at me and held me by the chin and said. "I have not seen that smile in years."  
  
I couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"this ship is unsinkable you know."  
  
"It is..impossible!" I looked at the ship. "she's clearly made of iron."  
  
"Well, I have made the impossible.possible."  
  
"but how?"  
  
"well if the ship will by any chance hit an iceberg.well.there would be water-tight doors to shut it. Titanic can still float with 4 compartments filled up with water. We'll run the pumps and see? Unsinkable.."  
  
I was going to say something when an annoying honk filled the air. I turned. My long braid swung with me to my shoulder in the front. I pushed my hair back since my hair made me hot since it was sunny but beautiful.  
  
Suddenly the car had stopped and a young lady came out. 'Her hat was too big' was the first thing that crossed my mind. Then I saw who came out. Another person.this time a man. I think my heart was pounding a little faster than usual. Then I laughed to myself.  
  
Thomas turned. "what can possibly be so funny?"  
  
"Nothing..nothing" I said as I wrapped my arm around his arm and kept walking.  
  
As we walked to go to the ship a man stopped us.  
  
"Thomas Andrews! And."  
  
"Elizabeth Andrews."  
  
"um yes yes"  
  
'I wasn't famous as my brother but I lived with it. I clearly didn't like the man who was there. I don't know something in his eyes I didn't like'  
  
Thomas though greeted him with joy like he does to anyone that crosses our path. "oh Ismay! Hello.good day huh?"  
  
"Perfect as always Mr.Andrews.when something like this is born.there is possibly no rain...and with a beautiful girl as the one that is by you."  
  
He took my hand and kissed it. I gave a disgusted look and wish I would have kept the gloves on. I mean does he know how to kiss or does a gallon of saliva always come out of his mouth like that..  
  
Thomas clearly saw my face and then cleared his throat. "Elizabeth this is Bruce Ismay the owner of the ship and the president of White Star"  
  
Ismay smiled. "oh it might be mine but we all know it's Thomas Andrews."  
  
"Well, Ismay how about breakfast tomorrow and we'll talk then.come along Elizabeth."  
  
I wiped my hand with the cloth that was around my eyes before.  
  
"I told you to keep those gloves on..." said Thomas teasing me in a way.  
  
"It's boiling hot! How you expect me to walk like this."  
  
"Then we'll have your hair cut short . it's too long."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"But it makes you look beautiful."  
  
'Why is it with me he thinks everything is beautiful.who knows.but I kept getting this feeling in my heart that something wasn't right. I would have love to be here but as I got closer to the ship everything inside screamed not to go any further. But what was I to do? It was just a feeling.'  
  
"Beautiful day huh" Second officer Lightoller said with a smile on his face.  
  
Fifth officer Lowe turned to him. "yes it is isn't it? It has been a dream to always be here..I mean work in a place like this."  
  
"Well, as a new comer.I suggest you watch me. I have been in ships for years. This isn't any different..anyways I am the second officer."  
  
Lowe nodded and smile. "I hope it isn't."  
  
Suddenly Lowe looked around smiling as he saw the people board on the ship. When he took a small glance at a young girl. He turned again to see her as if it brought quick attention to him. But he didn't see her anymore.  
  
"Lowe.go to the bottom of the ship and check the 3rd classes and lower.they are boarding the ship" Lightoller told him.  
  
Lowe turned to him and nodded answering nervously. "yes sir..."  
  
"Thomas do I need a lice inspection?! I clearly don't have lice.I mean my hair doesn't itch and what makes you think I have." I said looking at the sign.  
  
Thomas only laughed. Like he always does. Thomas wasn't like a father or the uncle which he really is.but like a brother.  
  
"Elizabeth.don't worry we already did health inspection."  
  
"how?"  
  
"Weeks ago when we went to the doctor young lady now come on."  
  
We went up. I didn't see the big deal anymore. I don't know what was wrong with me. I only wish that this ship is really "the ships of dreams" like many people were saying. Too bad..little did I know it would be a beautiful dream turned into the worst nightmare I could never wake up from again.  
  
"Hello there Mr.Andrews!" greeted a young officer also known as 6th officer Moody. He smiled and looked at me. "Ms.Andrews.welcome to Titanic."  
  
I smiled the type of smile Thomas calls the "sweet/sour doll face" no idea why he calls it that. But that's Thomas for you.  
  
I ran off to wave good-bye to everyone out there even though I didn't know a single person. Someone next to me though seem happier then I did.  
  
"good bye I'll miss you!" said a blonde one.  
  
A clearly French black haired one shouted. "I'll never forget you!"  
  
I laughed as I saw them. I only smiled and kept waving.  
  
I was taken to where my rooms where going to be. Since it was Thomas and I, it meant we had many rooms.  
  
One was my room, Thomas room, another room for his free space one for my free space...well never minding that we had 3 rooms each.  
  
A lot huh? Well, not for me. But that's how life is for a young rich girl like me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not spoiled.  
  
Here's a little secret you promise to tell no one. I always wished to be part of the people below me. I don't want these rich items. I trade places with 3rd class people any day. But this is just between you and me.  
  
(although in real life Thomas Andrews really was in a stateroom. Oh and while I was doing research that Thomas did have a daughter named Elizabeth but she was born soon after he was already in his voyage on the Titanic)  
  
Thomas called me.  
  
"it's splendid." Thomas said not looking at me but at the room.  
  
"it's beautiful." I said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I made sure it was the best.it didn't have to be as great as John Jacob Astor.but it's perfect.and I made sure it had everything.space for all your little crystal items.drawing . paintings.and all your beautiful clothes and jewelry."  
  
"You didn't have to go through this."  
  
"Oh but I did.my young girl is going to turn 16.you must receive the best.and nothing less but maybe a little more" he said laughing.  
  
I laughed.'I had to laugh so I did'  
  
Thomas walked up to the windows. "I have a little gift for you."  
  
"really.."  
  
"Yes.come here..."  
  
I ran up to him like a little five year old. He covered my eyes with his hands until I came across something. He uncovered my eyes.  
  
"open them."  
  
I opened my eyes and saw a crystal doll. "oh..it beautiful." I really meant it this time.  
  
"I know how your father gave you one.how my brother died and the doll mysterious broke.but here is another one.not to replace your father but to fill up..that little hole you said was empty." he said looking down.  
  
I walked up to him. I smiled. "what's her name."  
  
"Her name? Her name is Vanessa like it says in the little tag. Oh and she goes with a little necklace of hers. It will truly fit you. It has your birthstone of April.. the diamond"  
  
I hugged her. I felt so young again. I turned to him. "but my father was never there.he was always...somewhere."I looked down remembering when my father left the house.  
  
I looked up at Thomas and smiled. "but not you.you were always there."  
  
Thomas smiled. "really."  
  
"Yes" I ran up to him and hugged him. I think I nearly heard him cry. He gave me a kiss on a cheek like a father does to a daughter.  
  
"now go on change and you'll find another little surprise there."  
  
I walked with the doll until I came across my boudoir. I put the doll to the side on top of the boudoir. I saw in the front. a diary. I smiled and looked at it. But it was locked.  
  
"is this what you are looking for?" said Thomas teasing with the key in his hand.  
  
I laughed. "give me please..."  
  
"no more politely"  
  
"Oh dear lovable uncle would you please give me the key to open the diary." I said sarcastically.  
  
Thomas laughed. "Nice sarcasm.here you go.."  
  
"Thank you" I said taking the key.  
  
"Oh and here's something else."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are going to start to take lessons from the Countess Evans."  
  
"And why?" I said as if real anger hit me right there in the moment."because you need your lady skills.you've been surrounded by boys almost all your life.I'm sure the Countess would appreciate.anyways another young girl is taking classes as well. ""And that will be?""Could you talk any ruder? Her name is Cynthia.now go off.tour the ship and tell me what you think of it!"  
  
"Okay!" I ran off.  
  
"oh wait right here."  
  
He went into my room and came out with a white long dress. "I want you to wear it."  
  
I sighed a bit annoyed and took the dressed and went inside the door. I slammed the door in Thomas face. Very rude but I was irritated enough. But I did hear him sigh saying. "women.you cant live with them and you can't live without them."  
  
I came out a few minutes later smiling the biggest fake smile I have ever made,  
  
"I think it looks splendid.here wear this white hat with it.it's was.my wife's"  
  
"Thanks..." I put on the hat. "Um.what was her name?" "my wife.her name was Helen Reilly Barbour"  
  
"Gorgeous..oh and please stop by the room b24.a young women will cut your hair.here's the money.me.  
  
"Oh yes and don't forget.come here for breakfast.don't be late."  
  
"I won't!" I ran off as my white dress flew behind me. People stared but I really didn't care as long I hit against them I had to apologize.  
  
I finally reached where I saw the crewmen working drinking their coffee.  
  
"Good work Lowe" said Captain E. J. Smith looking at him smiling.  
  
Lowe smiled while looking at his coffee.  
  
First officer Murdoch came in standing next to the Captain not noticing Lowe there. "Sir.this may be your best retirement ever."  
  
The captain smiled.a warm smile. "yes."  
  
Lowe didn't say anything about not been noticed when he saw a young girl which he had the feeling he saw her earlier, he saw her run up a distance where it look like she wanted to see the waters.  
  
He knew it was his breakfast break so he walked downstairs to see her more up close.  
  
"oh Officer..." said the Captain.  
  
Lowe turned around.  
  
The Captain smiled looking at him and Murdoch. "but it to full Mr. Murdoch and Mr.Lowe . let's stretch our legs."  
  
Murdoch and Lowe nodded and responded in unison. "yes sir."  
  
Murdoch shouted. "put it on full!"  
  
I kept running looking around as the wind of the ocean blew on me. I had a great smile on my face. I sighed I looked at the ocean. Many activities were going around. I wanted to go to the front of the ship also known as the bow.  
  
But I guess two other men had my idea. I turned to see the crewmen. I ran up to see them and say hello to the Captain.  
  
When an Officer stopped me..  
  
"excuse me and who might you be young lady?"  
  
I clearly knew who he was. "Hello 4th Officer Boxhall.I'm came here to."  
  
"to be the little curious girl you are.not this time Elizabeth.straight to your room.you may be 15 but your father's rules were for you to stay up in your room and you may wonder any place but here unless authorized by an officer who may want to---"  
  
"I am that officer."  
  
I looked behind Boxhall to see who said that.  
  
"Officer Lowe?" Boxhall said a bit surprised.  
  
"yes sir I clearly told you this morning I was going to give the young lady a tour." Lowe said smiling winking at me real quick and turning to Boxhall.  
  
"Oh really? And do you at least know the young lady's name?"  
  
Lowe hesitated. I kinda smile to find a funny he was defending me. I mouthed to him. "Elizabeth."  
  
"oh yes her name is Isabelle!"  
  
I sighed and put my hands in my face. He kinda got the idea he was wrong.  
  
Boxhall chuckled a bit. "actually Lowe it's."  
  
I spoke ahead. "yes it's Elizabeth." I walked up to Lowe and put my arm around his. "he clearly said my name is Elizabeth I mean.what other name may I have?"  
  
Boxhall gave us this look of not satisfied. "I heard Isabelle."  
  
"oh but Lowe is ... um English and well he has something called a bit of accent and he may sound different you know."  
  
"Yes and what is Lowe to you...besides the fact that he is the officer that will tour you.oh and to tell you Lowe is new on the ship..first time as a crewmen."  
  
I don't know what came across my head but my mouth spoke quickly. "future fiance."  
  
Boxhall widened his eyes. Lowe looked at me and mouthed to me. "I am?"  
  
I gave him a look as to play along.  
  
"Yes my future fiancee as soon as i.i.buy the ring yes buy the ring..."  
  
"And what other better place then .. America." I said laughing nervously.  
  
Boxhall looked confused and obviously not convinced. "but Mr.Andrews never-- -"  
  
"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!!!!!"  
  
Boxhall turned to see who shouted that when I ran off pulling Lowe by the arm to hide.  
  
Lowe looked at me laughing. "your future fiancee is that the first thing that comes to your mind?!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Lowe laughed. "you could have said friend."  
  
I smiled. "I'm Elizabeth Andrews."  
  
He took my hand and kissed it. "5th officer Lowe.you can call me Harold"  
  
I felt something strange inside me. Was I falling in love? Ha! Of course falling in love with a crewmen? You're wrong! I was late for breakfast!  
  
"oh my God!!!!"  
  
Lowe looked at me. "what? What is wrong?"  
  
"Breakfast!"  
  
"oh I have coffee over there with some bread I can get you some."  
  
"No! I'm late! "  
  
I talked so fast. "we can have food breakfast um anything! Soon . okay.um.bye!"  
  
I ran off so fast I dropped the hat on my head.  
  
Lowe noticed the hat that I dropped. "um Elizabeth! You dropped your hat!"  
  
But I didn't hear him I was too much of a rush.  
  
"Elizabeth.." Lowe said looking at the hat. "it's perfect."  
  
"She is largest moving object made by man in all history.and I made present to you the maker of the ship Mr.Andrews the designer."  
  
"I made have knot it together but my idea was Mr.Ismay.he vision a steamer so grant and scale and.so luxurious that no one can never challenge it." He knocked hard on the table. "and here she is! Put to solid reality!"  
  
When I bursted in..  
  
I ran in as my high heel shoes just slide up front to them. My hair was a bit messed up since the hat had fallen off my head.  
  
Everyone turned to me. I felt so embarrassed. Thomas was surprised.  
  
Ismay just glared.  
  
Cal just gave me this look as "who is she and what does she want."  
  
But I guess what calmed me down was Molly Brown also known as the "unsinkable Molly Brown."  
  
She smiled. "Hello there!"  
  
I smiled.  
  
Molly turned to them. She then said a joke. "is she another of your fiances Cal?"  
  
Cal only picked up an eyebrow. "no."  
  
"Actually..." Mr. Andrew interrupted. "she is . my daughter."  
  
Ismay smiled. "and quite lovely she is isn't she?"  
  
The group did sounds of agreement.  
  
I sat down in the empty chair next to Thomas. I then whispered.  
  
"I'm grounded aren't I?"  
  
"you better believe it Elizabeth.oh and where is your hat I may ask?"  
  
"My hat? Oh.um..I left it.near the deck..." I said a bit nervous.  
  
"near the deck?"  
  
"y-y-yeah I mean "  
  
"You didn't lose it did you?"  
  
"Oh of course not" I said feeling real guilty.  
  
Ismay ordered a salad. In my opinion salad was not exactly a breakfast for me.  
  
Then I smelled a horrible smell. It was obviously smoke. It was a young red headed women in front of me. Her name was Rose DeWitt Bukater. She was (when I found out) the fiance of Cal Hockley.  
  
I only covered my nose and mouth.  
  
Ruth noticed and sighed. She whispered softly to Rose. "you know I don't like that Rose."  
  
Rose only blew out the smoke harder so it can fill up the table.  
  
Cal sighed and took the cigarette at the end. "she knows." He dipped it in a small cup of water.  
  
"We'll both have a lamb." Cal said. "raw with a little bit of mint sauce."  
  
He turned to Rose. "you like lamb right sweetpea."  
  
Rose did a big huge smile which was obviously fake.  
  
Thomas whispered in my ear. "that is the smile I see on you every day."  
  
I turned to him with my eyes narrowed.  
  
Thomas only chuckled not facing me.  
  
"You'll cut a piece meat for her too there Cal." Molly said laughing.  
  
I laughed too but trying to keep it low.  
  
It was my turn to order. "I'll have.a sausage and eggs."  
  
The man gave me a unique look but I only smile. "if you don't mind."  
  
Molly then asked out of nowhere. "hey uh who named Titanic..was it you Bruce?" She said turning to him expecting him to say yes.  
  
"Well, yes actually."  
  
Thomas laughed.  
  
"She means size and size means stability, luxury. And above all strength..."  
  
Rose turned to him. "do you know Mr.Fraud, Mr.Ismay? His stability about size might a particular interest to you."  
  
Molly nodded smiling. Thomas and I laughed. But not Ruth and either Cal.  
  
Ruth turned to her. "was has gotten into you?"  
  
Rose got up. "excuse me."  
  
Ismay got up as well.  
  
"She's a pistol Cal.hope you can handle her." Molly said smiling.  
  
"Well, I need to start minding what she reads now won't I Mrs.Brown."  
  
"Fraud who is he? Is he a passenger" Ismay said very offended sitting back down.  
  
Thomas smiled at me. "are you all finished?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good you may go off now.I have to go up to my room and finish up business."  
  
I whispered."okay.good bye dad"  
  
I got up. "well I must go now.enjoy the rest of the day."  
  
Cal walked up to me. "and you as well Ms. Andrews" He took my hand and kissed it. I only smiled. He walked off to go after Rose.  
  
"Farewell Ms. Andrews" Ismay said also kissing my hand. Good thing I had my glove on but I still felt the wetness. Disgusting really.  
  
I smiled to Molly. "good bye Mrs.Brown."  
  
Molly smiled. I turned and walked off.  
  
"HEY ELIZABETH!"  
  
I turned. "yes?"  
  
"Call me Molly! How about tea tomorrow morning?"  
  
I smiled."prefect!" I liked Molly. She was cool and acted like herself. She didn't act like the Countess.  
  
I walked off and started heading outside. I went to the side of the ship near the bars to see the ocean..  
  
Lowe was making sure the coast was going well when 3rd officer Grove walked up to him.  
  
"Heard you were planning to marry Ms. Andrews" he said laughing a bit.  
  
"Let me guess." said Lowe calmly. "Boxhall told all of you what happened this morning.."  
  
"I can only say one thing Lowe.forget her.she's a rich girl living with a rich father. She is going to America to become more rich then what she really is.she doesn't see you the least bit.I bet you made the fiance joke right?"  
  
"Actually" said Lowe. "she did..." he turned a bit satisfied. "now excuse me I must report to the Captain how we are doing."  
  
Lowe walked off as Grove looked at him. Lightoller walked up to Grove "he's a beginninger..he'll learn..."  
  
"In what? Been a crewmen or choosing the right girl."  
  
Lightoller sighed. "in both."  
  
The Captain turned to Lowe. "so Lowe the report."  
  
"Here it is sir.."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Um Captain.sir."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lowe hesitated a bit."Never mind."  
  
The Captain smiled. "if you have a problem you can always----"  
  
There was interruption when argument is heard.. 


	3. Love comes unexpected

A man was holding me with a tight grip.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"No until you admit the truth."  
  
"Admit what? I didn't do a thing!"  
  
"You should know what I'm talking about little thief. Someone call the master at arms! You there I've been robbed go get the mater at arms"  
  
The man who was there ran off. He saw me and immediately recognized I was Thomas Andrews daughter.  
  
"no you'll be punish you little---"  
  
The Captain interrupted "what is the racket here?"  
  
Lowe looked at me. "Elizabeth?"  
  
The man held on to me. "this young girl clearly should be punish and harshly."  
  
"For what sir?" said Lowe.  
  
"For this!" He showed the necklace around my neck.  
  
"but it's mine!" I said struggling.  
  
"it's my wife's wedding gift!"  
  
"No, it's not!" I said arguing back. He got me mad as he held my grip harder.  
  
I pushed him down on the floor and he lost my grip. I held on to my arm.  
  
"When I get my hands on you young lady!" he said getting up swearing loudly.  
  
Lowe got in front of me. "you're not going to put a finger on her!"  
  
"No, I'll cut her neck if I have to! To Get that necklace! I'll do the same to you if you get in my way!"  
  
"I mean it one touch and you're dead!" Lowe showed much anger then before.  
  
I smiled a bit as Lowe defended and stood in front of me. I felt warm inside and weird for some reason.  
  
When Thomas Andrews came walking in with the Master at Arms.  
  
"May I know exactly what is going on?!" Thomas said quite angry.  
  
The man sighed. "is she yours!"  
  
"yes she is my daughter now may I know exactly why I was brought up here!"  
  
"Well, your daughter.disgrace really to you Mr.Andrews had stolen my wife's ring."  
  
"No, he's lying Thomas! I saw him desperately looking for something. So I went up to him and told him what was he looking for.he told me a necklace and he told me it was his wife's and"  
  
"And little did I know the little thief was trying to help me!"  
  
"Shush!" Thomas said turning to the man. "you show respect to my daughter and let her finish.we heard enough of your story."  
  
"And then." I continued. "He saw the necklace around my neck as it hung and I kneeled down to help him . he then called me a thief and held a hard grip on my hand.."  
  
Lowe turn my hand. "she has your fingers marked on her hand.." He turned to the man. "how are so sure.she stole it."  
  
"that is my wife's!"  
  
Thomas then spoke louder then all of them. "actually it's hers! I gave it to her when we board the ship! My daughter is a not thief and before you go along accusing people maybe you should get your facts completed! Now my daughter is innocent beyond doubt. I believe your wife should help you look for it."  
  
"Oh heavens dear!" said a women who was a countess. "My dear I found the necklace!"  
  
Thomas looked at the Countess. "Countess Evans."  
  
"Oh heavens dear Mr.Andrews! What is the huge reunion."  
  
The Captain nodded. "I guess this case is solved.come along Lowe."  
  
"May I.stay here for a few minutes."  
  
Captain nodded. "sure but make it quick.we have work to do"  
  
"I apologized.I just" The Count Evans clearly didn't know what to say.  
  
But I had a lot to say. But I was "polite" and kept it to myself.  
  
Countess Evans wrapped her arms around her husband's arm.  
  
"This is my husband the Count Evans.and I am the Countess Evans . oh dear you must be Elizabeth Andrews.oh you're beautiful.I'm going to be your teacher. We start lessons this afternoon with Cynthia Lacross.well say good day right Mr.Andrews."  
  
Mr. Andrews took her hand and kissed it. "the best Countess."  
  
Lowe took my hand to follow him.  
  
"Um.father.if you don't mind I'll go have a small talk with 5th officer Lowe."  
  
"Sure but make is quick."  
  
Thomas turned and smiled. "well I clearly feel that this might be the best voyage yet."  
  
"Yes.but what might your daughter want to talk to with a crewmen." said the Countess as not feeling it was right.  
  
"No idea but she's a grown girl."  
  
"heaven sakes Thomas.she is only 15"  
  
"Turning 16 on the 17th."  
  
The Count nodded. "yes yes.I must really apologize.I'll find a way to make it up to you."  
  
The Countess looked at him confused. "apologize for what?"  
  
"Lowe!" I said laughing. ".Officer Lowe what do you want?"  
  
Lowe shrugged "nothing much.oh you forgot something."  
  
He led me somewhere until he turned to me. "close your eyes."  
  
I closed my eyes not really trusting him. The I felt something on my head.  
  
"it's your hat."  
  
"My hat! Thank you!" I hugged him.  
  
"how can I repay you.you really don't know how much it means to me."  
  
"How about dinner with you tonight."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
We pretty much didn't know what to say. 'well thank you for . um standing up for me.well I must go.bye I'm kinda grounded."  
  
I walked off when Murdoch went by Lowe. "I suggest you to forget her."  
  
I sat down across from Countess Evans. Cynthia was a young daughter of a Count. She had her blonde hair with beautiful curls. She had deep blue eyes like the ocean and a big bow on her head. She was a lot more polite then I'll ever be.  
  
"All right first you will learn how to laugh politely.oh Elizabeth say a joke and you Cynthia will laugh.now a decent joke but first start talking about the weather."  
  
Cynthia smiled. "I'll start..oh beautiful day Elizabeth."  
  
"yes." I responded "the best we seen and if it keeps shining this beautiful we might even get a tan to make us more beautiful to the counts."  
  
Cynthia laughed politely.  
  
During our classes the Captain and Ismay where too having their own conversation.not that I was listening.  
  
"The press knows the size of Titanic.now I want to marvel her speed..we must give then something new to print!" Ismay said smoking a cigarette trying to convince Captain Smith about something.  
  
"This voyage of Titanic must make headlines."  
  
"Mr.Ismay I do prefer if we don't lit the boilers until they've been probably run in."  
  
Ismay turned. "as a passenger I just tell you to tell your officers and let them decides what best.. but think of glory of been in New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all..retire with BANG 'ey EJ?"  
  
The Captain seemed to be convinced.  
  
Ismay smiled. "good man."  
  
The Countess Evans was satisfied. "perfect.now.it's tea get your blankets and out them on your lap but carefully with decency. .. Manners matter . oh and no slumming stand up straight with your shoulder down and smile. We are never fully dressed without a smile.remember that"  
  
Lowe was looking from the door since we were near it. He was in the direction of the back of the Countess so I didn't say anything. I only smiled.  
  
"Cynthia your turn to make a small joke."  
  
"Oh heavens me I must tell you one day.it was this huge commotion.and my dressed was torn!"  
  
I acted as if worried. "oh heavens me.was it so expensive."  
  
"It was the most and best made.from Paris."  
  
"Oh Paris [I pronounce it Parie].oh and what did you do."  
  
"I fixed it and any possible but in the end it was much more marvelous then ever before."  
  
"Oh so I must agree my dear that you created a phoenix from the ashes."  
  
We both laughed politely. Lowe found it rather funny.  
  
Countess Evan was satisfied.  
  
I had to keep on acting. "oh dear how can we ever let the Countess out.oh Countess tell us about how you been feeling."  
  
Cynthia nodded and laughed a bit. "yes how have you been?"  
  
"Well, my dears I've been up to a lot. But I have to say there was this time where my husband wanted this suit and he bought. It cost so much I was amazed. But clearly to the Count it was nothing. But the funny thing was in the end it didn't even fit him! It had a hole and he ripped the back! Oh he was so angry that he threw it away. Later on the next day he found out that they sent him the wrong size!"  
  
We all three laughed politely. I finished my tea.  
  
"Well, Ms. Andrews and Ms.Lacross.you may leave now."  
  
I got up. "well have a good day."  
  
"And you too Miss."  
  
I smiled and Cynthia and I went our own ways.  
  
I went up to Lowe. "hey what brings you here? Sorry I'm still grounded. So.we'll have that dinner until.well I'm not grounded."  
  
"Okay Elizabeth.um.can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If there was a rich guy and a poor guy.and the young rich girl had to pick one who would it be?"  
  
"What type of question is this?"  
  
"Who would she pick? Just answer."  
  
"Obviously she would pick the rich one Lowe.well I must go bye."  
  
I left.  
  
Lowe sighed. "Call me.Harold oh never mind ugh.I taught she would have said.the one with better personality." Lowe sighed. "I was wrong about her."  
  
Lowe then smiled. "But I will not stop trying to finally make her mine."  
  
After a few days.. Lowe and I got to know each other better. You think magical? Yeah..uh huh try arguments fights and of course a little of who's better..  
  
(I decided to make the voyage of Titanic a bit longer since 2 days isn't enough for me =) )  
  
"Excuse me?! Repeat that!" I said real mad and surprised.  
  
"you're a spoil little brat you know that!"  
  
"No, I'm not! I bet you're more spoil then me!"  
  
"With your little dresses and little clothes and things and such."  
  
"And shut up!"  
  
Lowe and I were arguing. Well, that was typical anyways.  
  
"You know you should be..be..be working instead of arguing with someone with high status then you!"  
  
"As money is concern yes but in been decent you have nothing!"  
  
"is that an insult"  
  
"oh after going through all that hairspray in your head lets see if you can figure it out"  
  
"Are you trying to say I'm dumb."  
  
"Lets see if you have the brains to figure THAT out."  
  
"Oh no you didn't!"  
  
"Oh yes I did! I taught better of you! But you're like the rest spoiled, UN decent and throw people lower then you to the dirt!"  
  
I was going to smack him. "YOU MEAN INDECENT YOU MORON! IF YOU'RE GOING TO INSULT ME DO IT PROPERLY you son of a---" But he held my hand.  
  
"You're a tough little girl.but a man will always be stronger."  
  
I looked at him standing up showing pride not going down with this crewmen who thinks he's stronger.  
  
"You think I'm afraid of you..well and you believe you're.strong.but" I threw him down on the deck floor.  
  
"Ahhooowwww!"  
  
I smiled looking down at him. "I'm stronger.oh look who's looking down at who now."  
  
Since he was still holding my hand he made fast comeback and threw me down. "yes.I guess it's me."  
  
I was breathing a bit hard but I still wasn't giving up.  
  
"but." Lowe said teasing. He lowered as to kiss me. "since I like you. I won't."  
  
"oh you won't.not let me go Lowe! You may like me but I don't like you now let go!"  
  
"Elizabeth why don't you just shut up and kiss me!"  
  
I looked at him a bit shocked.  
  
He kissed me when I heard a voice.  
  
"Ms. Elizabeth Andrews!"  
  
I turned and saw Bruce Ismay.  
  
"Ismay! Um.'  
  
"A crewmen?"  
  
"I---I---"  
  
Lowe got up and helped me up.  
  
"and I taught you were decent . oh Thomas will be hear---"  
  
A scream was heard.  
  
We all ran to see what was wrong when I saw Rose and the young man who was next to me during the farewells.  
  
There was sure a lot of commotion. But in the end when it was over Ismay was gone.  
  
"Um.Lowe.I have to go bye.before Thomas notices I haven't showed up" I started to walk away.  
  
Lowe stopped me. "will I be.seeing you again? But oh yeah I forgot you don't like me" He said teasing.  
  
I only smiled. "Naw. just don't like to accept my feelings.but..I hope so." I looked at him not knowing what to do, I kissed him on the cheek real quickand walked off.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ELIZABETH?!"  
  
"I---I---"  
  
"You embarrassed me 3 times in one week!"  
  
"You mean twice! The second time you know I had nothing to do with it! Anyways that happened about 3 days ago.keep track of your days."  
  
"THEN WHAT IS IT? ONE PER DAY???!!!YES YOU HAVE A RUNNING MOUTH AND THERE WAS NO NEED TO THROW THE MAN ON THE FLOOR!"  
  
"No need? He was holding me like I was his dog or something. "  
  
"You embarrass me by coming in late.people murmur about your behavior! You are 15 turning 16 you are no longer an 11 year old."  
  
"I'm 15 I know what I do!"  
  
"Yes, that means that you must know what is right and wrong and kissing a crewmen on deck isn't one of the right things!"  
  
"I.it just happened! I mean love happens and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
"Elizabeth..you are always embarrassing me!"  
  
"I embarrass you? Well, then I'm sorry! I'm sorry I had to be stuck with you! I know I'm not like most girls. So you can stop calling me your daughter and say this is a piece of nothing I decided to take custody of just because the trash has my blood on it!"  
  
I stormed off into my room.  
  
"I never said or will say such-" the door slammed closed.  
  
Thomas sighed. He then shouted. "um.you're grounded again!"  
  
I shouted even though I was in my room. "I don't care!"  
  
I walked up to where my music box was and turned it on.  
  
I changed into my gown and went to sleep. Lowe was still in my mind. He was young.like about from 18-20 years of age.who cares if I'm 15.there are people who are.my age with people who can be their fathers.  
  
I went to sleep and turned off the light before doing so.  
  
Molly laughed. "he grounded you?! What are you 5 years old or something.you're a grown girl anyways guess what?"  
  
"Yeah?" I said smiling drinking the tea.  
  
"I think the officer Lowe is quite handsome"  
  
I laughed and so did she.  
  
"Oh when I met my husband it was the funniest thing been with him.oh God there was a time.oh he gets drunk easily.so there was this time where he came so drunk.he said oh I heard that..oh I forgot."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I promise to have tea with the Countess."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"good bye.I'm sorry see you at dinner.you can come with me you know"  
  
"you as well.no thank you I don't mind" 


	4. The Dinner Party

I wore a midnight gown. I curled my hair with the comb which was easy for my dark brown wavy hair. My eyes were the same color as Thomas. I smiled as I saw myself with the dress. I put on a hat of the same color on my head. I put on gloves and I moved my fingers up and down. I imitated the Countess Evan.  
  
"Oh heavens dear how ever do you do?" I laughed a bit and I felt I changed my voice real good to hers.  
  
I was so happy when Thomas came in. He looked quite handsome with his suit on.  
  
"Well well well" I said laughing. "we'll looking handsome tonight."  
  
"Well I'm not the only one.you look lovely tonight.."  
  
"since I look so lovely you won't mind me skipping this dinner and---"  
  
"No come along."  
  
I was walking arm to arm with Thomas.  
  
"Come on and smile to the world Elizabeth. You are as sour as a lemon"  
  
I smiled big and huge showing my teeth.  
  
"Not like that Elizabeth."  
  
I licked my lip and looked around.  
  
Then I tripped but Thomas held me. "grace Elizabeth grace"  
  
I was going to say something back but I held my tongue.  
  
"Ah there he is I was looking for him all day!" Thomas says cheering a young man around my age.  
  
"oh this is Sinamor Donahue"  
  
Sinamor took my hand and kissed it. "so this is the lovely lady you were telling me about it."  
  
"yes.um Elizabeth this would be your future fiance"  
  
I widened my eyes and turned to him. "excuse me?"  
  
"We'll talk about it later.come along Elizabeth I'll see you soon Sinamor."  
  
"Fiance!!!! Are you mad?" I said whispering.  
  
"don't find him a least bit handsome?"  
  
"No! I mean.he sorta handsome but no! Thomas you clearly know I won't go off with just any guy."  
  
"Well then you must many people go through it."  
  
"Well I don't want to!"  
  
"Shhh shhh we are dinner.oh hello there." Thomas kept greeting the people.  
  
Thomas smiled showing his teeth.  
  
"Is that a broccoli piece I see?" I said teasing him.  
  
"I could have sworn I saw the piece there yesterday"  
  
I laughed a bit.  
  
"oh yes and I also see yellow shining out your mouth like gold."  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
"you started it.anyways Miss I haven't eaten broccoli since we got here"  
  
"huh!" I said laughing. "then who knows how long that's been there."  
  
"do you want to get grounded again Elizabeth"  
  
I then noticed Lowe there. I guess crewmen also eat where upper class people do. He wasn't considered that low but yet not exactly "husband material" whatever that was.  
  
I saw him and he noticed too. I just smiled. He was going to walk up to me but I did a sign for him to stay.  
  
We finally walked when I saw Jack. I was surprise to see him there. "Jack Dawson hello.I'm Elizabeth Andrews."  
  
He took my hand and kissed it. He was trembling. I don't blame him but I smiled warmly at him. He sorta clamed down. He explained me the short version of what happened. I understood and went to sit down after been greeted by many.  
  
So Ruth tortured Jack with a few question but his answers sure made a few chuckles here and there. He didn't show a least bit of defeat.  
  
"Mr.Dawson is quite a fine artist.he was kind enough to show me some of his work today." Rose said making Jack sound better then Ruth who was trying to lower him.  
  
Mr.Andrews looked quite satisfied.  
  
I seem interested too.  
  
Cal of course had to go off with his usual negative answers. I only saw the man smile for once. Looks quite handsome but with the face's he's got which usually shows anger with so many wrinkles it makes my head hurt.  
  
But Ismay as usual loves to inspire and give Mr.Andrews the spot light.  
  
There were a much of spoons on one side and bunch on the other. I laughed to see Jack's face from the way he saw the spoons and forks. I wish I could have told him what to use for what but I think Molly had him covered.  
  
"She might be mine on paper," said Ismay. "but in the eyes of God.she belongs to Thomas Andrews." he took in a drink of champagne.  
  
"the ship is wonder Mr.Andrews truly" Rose said  
  
Thomas seem proud as he thanked her.  
  
I turned to him and he whispered. "you have been behaving good today I might let you go off this night."  
  
I smiled. "really as in not grounded?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What they say is true." I spoke loudly this time for them to hear. "I believe the credit should go to you both.with Ismay's knowledge and visions.oh and defining Titanic to show what she means."  
  
The group laughed knowing I was sort of teasing him.  
  
"and with Thomas creativity and too his visions.I believe this ship has truly been made with a lot of imagination to never be forgotten.this is truly.the ship of dreams"  
  
I smiled as everyone did as well. Then I turned to Dawson.  
  
I was in curiosity. "Mr.Dawson."  
  
Jack turned and looked at me.  
  
"I was wondering.what is usually your dream.your life ahead of you."  
  
Jack smiled. "well that depends."  
  
"depends?"  
  
"Yes.because after I leave this ship.I'm on God's good humor."  
  
Ruth had to ruin this by saying. "and why do you have means of travel."  
  
I only narrowed my eyes. 'who does she think she is? She is no one to look down at Jack like that.'  
  
"I go from place to place" Jack said biting off a piece of bread. "you know here and there but I won my ticket on Titanic here . on a poker.a very lucky hand."  
  
"All life is a game of luck" Archie said smiling and nodding.  
  
Cal disagreed."no man makes his own luck.right Dawson."  
  
"Hmm..." Dawson said picking his head up as agreeing.  
  
Then Ruth had to come along with another of her smart remarks. Never did like Ruth much. But I lived with it. I mean if she's rich might as well go along. Molly sure was another who didn't like Ruth said. Unlike Cal who found it rather funny.  
  
But Jack answered with not the least bit of been let down. "well yes ma'am I do.I mean I have everything right here with me.I have the air in my lungs and a few sheet of paper." He scratched his nose. "man I love waking up in the morning," he takes another bite of bread. "not knowing who I'm going to meet.where I'm going to whine up.another day I was sleeping under a bridge and now I'm having champagne with you fine people."  
  
We all laughed politely.  
  
"I'll take some more of that.I figure life's a gift.not attend on wasting it.you never know when you it'll take you next.you take life as it comes at you."  
  
I noticed Cal was boredly listening with a cigarette in his mouth. Jack noticed and whispered. "here you go cal!" throwing the lighter at him. Cal caught it a bit surprised.  
  
I only laughed to myself.  
  
Then Jack finished his speech. "to make each day count."  
  
Molly complimented Jack. "well said Jack.."  
  
I smiled. "beautiful speech Jack.."  
  
"Hear hear" Archie said.  
  
Rose then raised her cup of champagne. "to make it count."  
  
Everyone rose their cups as a toast. "to make it count" in unison.  
  
Then after Molly started making jokes. I was seriously laughing while eating fruits. Thomas was laughing as well.  
  
Molly kept laughing as she told her joke. "Mr. Brown didn't know I hid the money in the stove."  
  
Then it was laughter again  
  
"and he comes drunk as a pig and he lits a fire!"  
  
They started to laugh.  
  
Then it was the usual for the brandy in the smoking room.  
  
I only rolled my eyes. "Thomas are you going?"  
  
Thomas smiled. "a small brandy and I'll be upstairs in the room before you notice."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Thomas smiled. "okay then."  
  
"Come on Thomas we can't be waiting around all night can you?!"  
  
Thomas kissed my hand as a good-bye and left when a servant came up to me.  
  
He whispered in my ear. "Ms. Andrews?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Here this is a note." He gave me a note and left  
  
I opened the note.  
  
Remember that dinner? Meet me at the deck and wear something simple -Lowe  
  
I only smiled and took the note as I ran upstairs. 


	5. Party like a 3rd class passenger

I ran outside looking for him when I found him. "Lowe!"  
  
Lowe turned around and smiled. "so shall we go?"  
  
"to where?"  
  
"Oh a party the people downstairs are having."  
  
"Party?"  
  
There was dancing shouts of joy and music played by a band of men. I liked the music unlike the other classical music I really don't pay attention to.  
  
I was dancing with a boy around my age I found myself with.  
  
We danced and he spinned me at the end.  
  
I laughed.  
  
He shouted a bit loud since the music was loud. "My name's Danny"  
  
I smiled. "oh my name's Elizabeth!"  
  
We laughed when Lowe came. "may I have a dance with the miss."  
  
"Sure!" Danny said smiling as he walked off and started to dance with another girl.  
  
Lowe smiled and sighed. "you find him cute don't you?"  
  
"are you jealous?"  
  
Lowe laughed. "depends.all right let's go.you danced real well with that boy I guess you will do the same with me right?"  
  
I smiled and when the new song started we danced. He obviously showed signs of thinking he can dance better then me.  
  
"watch this." Lowe said while doing a type of dance.  
  
"Ohhh..really." I said laughing. I clicked my shoes a bit to make certain rhythm as I danced. I did a spin and he took my hand.  
  
"close your eyes.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just close them."  
  
When I felt I was going all over the place. I felt a bit nervous. "Lowe! Lowe stop! Stop!" I said laughing. I had opened my eyes by then until we couldn't dance no more. But I was laughing most of the time.  
  
He spinned me one last time holding me and he held me back. I had never felt so happy as I couldn't do nothing else but laugh. He kissed me real quick. "you dance good.for a first class girl."  
  
I only narrowed my eyes at him smiling. "you dance good too . for a crewmen."  
  
We both started to laugh. I stood up and saw as young man with black hair (Fabrizio) dancing with a young lady with blonde hair.  
  
Then Lowe left for a while to get a drink when I bumped into a young lady.  
  
"Rose?"  
  
Rose was obviously drunk. "oh.Elizabeth!!! " she hugged me. "uh can you hold on to me for a moment." she said laughing. "I can't see clearly" She was laughing a bit high pitch.  
  
"Oh oh oh you should have seen it. It was.Whoo!" she said laughing. I only nodded a bit confused.  
  
Jack then came and looked surprised. "wow.Elizabeth."  
  
I smiled. "Hey Jack.Rose's a bit drunk.."  
  
"Yeah I noticed but ahhh she'll get over it."  
  
Lowe then came back. "here.oh hey " he gave me a cup full.  
  
Jack took Lowe hand. "Jack!"  
  
"Lowe! Nice to meet you."  
  
I drank it all at once. Lowe and Jack just stared. I looked at them. "what?"  
  
"woah." Lowe said blinking fast.  
  
Jack laughed. "wow."  
  
When a guy came and bumped into us making the drink spilling on Rose and a little on me. Rose started to laugh hysterically.  
  
Lowe took a napkin he had on his pocket and cleaned me a bit.  
  
"No no don't bother.."I said feeling a bit dizzy since it was my first time I easily got drunk. "um Lowe . Lowe.come . come."  
  
I pulled Lowe away. "come here Lowe" I said calling him over. I was going to say something when I noticed arm wrestling.  
  
I walked up to them and slammed the cup I had already drank from on the table.  
  
"oh another great sign showing that you guys are BIG TOUGH men."  
  
Tommy who was one of the guys who were arm wrestling looked at me. "oh really and do you have some strength on you little missy."  
  
"Oh a lot but first I want to know your name."  
  
"Me Tommy Ryan."  
  
I smiled. "Elizabeth Andrews.all right move over" I said pushing the guy and sat down. I was too drunk to think. (It's amazing what one cup can do to a rich person)  
  
Lowe looked at me. "you don't have to."  
  
But before he finished I had already won the battle.  
  
I was laughing. "ha ha ha I won! In your face!"  
  
"Oh that was beginners luck.best 2 out of 3."  
  
"No no no." I said laughing. I got up and fell back but Lowe caught me.  
  
"I won.you lost"  
  
Tommy laughed. "you cute.she yours" he said looking at Lowe.  
  
"yeah." Lowe said hugging me from the back.  
  
When Rose came in after the match between Tommy and another guy.  
  
Rose took the cigarette.  
  
After Rose showed her strength which she tiptoed all the way up. She felt pain after a few second. We clapped amazed  
  
I ran in the hallways pulling Lowe with me. When I hugged him laughing. He just kissed me and this time there were no interruption..except for.me.  
  
"Oh God I'm late. I got to go.Thomas is going to kill me."  
  
Lowe smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and ran off.  
  
Lowe looked as I ran off.  
  
He sighed. "I'm late too!"  
  
Lightoller looked at Lowe. "where were you?"  
  
"I'm sorry I was."  
  
Murdoch said. "you were with that girl again."  
  
Grove nodded. "we clearly told you that she was going to get in the way of your job."  
  
Lowe nodded. "I understand.."  
  
Boxhall then came in turning the light on. "well I see you've grown to like her a lot."  
  
Lowe sighed. Smiled as the wind blew in his face. "no.I liked her a lot since the beginning.I've grown to love her."  
  
The crewmen there started to laugh.  
  
Wilde laughed. "you turn into a romantic."  
  
The crewmen laughed more.  
  
"yeah laugh now." said Lowe smiling.  
  
"But when you all fall in love I'll love to see how you would react."  
  
The guys shushed when Ismay came in. "I must tell you something Lowe.before you are 100% sure you are really in love with Elizabeth Andrews."  
  
Lowe really didn't like Ismay but was curious in what he had to say about Elizabeth. 


	6. The Warning

In the morning..  
  
Thomas looked at me. "I would..I would have ground you right now."  
  
I looked at him strangely.  
  
"Oh Cal told me everything on you..as well as Rose."  
  
I sighed and looked down at my orange juice.  
  
Thomas smiled. "but I'm not mad at you."  
  
"You're..not?" I said looking up a bit surprised.  
  
"No, I'm really sick of saying you're grounded and that you disgrace me and you embarrass me.but Elizabeth..you don't."  
  
I smiled. A warm smile.  
  
Thomas took my hand. "you're.my only .. Daughter."  
  
My eyes I felt like they were getting wet.  
  
"I never had the chance to have children..my wife.your aunt died.when I was young.but.you.have been .my daughter ever since I saw you cried in my arms that your father.left the house."  
  
"I know he didn't leave.he abandoned my mother and my brothers. He abandoned me.I know well I always knew..but I never wanted to accept.when I heard that he died a year after..it hurt me but not as much as it will hurt me..if I lost you."  
  
Thomas nodded and drank a bit of his orange juice. "and what about Sinamor."  
  
"I never got to know him." I said laughing drinking a bit the orange juice.  
  
"because you were always with Lowe."  
  
"You have something against it." I said worried not rudely.  
  
"No, I just felt you needed someone . younger."  
  
"Dad he's 21.I'm 15.and Sinamor is 16." (But there was some research that I did that 5th officer Lowe was really 28 but that is too much of an age difference so I'm making him 21 LOL)  
  
Thomas nodded. "if you say so.I believe that you would have to tell Sinamor the news.but he is so.I don't know just run off you know what you do"  
  
"Oh.but what about Lowe?"  
  
Thomas sighed. "that is up to you.."  
  
I smiled and walked up to Thomas. "thank you thank you thank you!!" I kissed him on the cheek and ran off.  
  
I kept walking deciding to meet Sinamor first but oh I found him. When I saw him. I think was more happy then ever.  
  
"ah ha!" I said.  
  
I caught Sinamor and Cynthia kissing.  
  
Cynthia looked at me. "oh no.it's your fiance."  
  
Sinamor looked down. "oh it's not as it seems"  
  
I only laughed and laughed. "we're not married Sinamor calm down. I don't care now I actually love you!"  
  
Sinamor and Cynthia looked confused. I ran up to them and kissed Sinamor on the cheek and hugged Cynthia.  
  
"Well, bye Cindy see you in class and Sinamor see you at dinner! The wedding thing is off Sinamor bye!"  
  
Cynthia shook her head laughing. "she's not your everyday girl."  
  
"Yeah..um.why did she kiss me?" Sinamor said looking at Cynthia confused.  
  
I couldn't find Lowe anywhere.  
  
'where had he gone?' I turned everywhere.  
  
Lowe was hiding. He closed his eyes. "how.I knew it was too good to be true."  
  
Lowe turned to look at Elizabeth as she looked everywhere to see if he was there.  
  
I only turned and then I had to leave since it was time for the morning service.  
  
I was by Molly singing. The song was called. "Eternal father, Strong to save"  
  
Eternal Father, strong to save, Whose arm hath bound the restless wave, Who bids the mighty ocean deep Its own appointed limits keep: O hear us when we cry to Thee For those in peril on the sea.  
  
I took a breath in and kept singing as I looked at my sheet, This was the time during the morning service.  
  
O. Savior, whose almighty word The winds and waves submissive heard, Who walkesdst on the foaming deep, And calm amid its rage didst sleep: O hear us when we cry to thee For those in peril on the sea.  
  
Thomas couldn't come because he had business to be aware about.  
  
As I kept singing I saw Lowe in the front. I smiled at him so happy to see him. But he didn't return the smile he looked down at his paper. I guess he didn't see me.  
  
I took another breath in.  
  
O. Christ, the Lord of hill and plain, O'er which our traffic runs amain By mountain pass or valley low: Wherever, Lord, Thy brethern go, Protect them by Thy guarding hand From every peril on the land.  
  
O. Holy Spirit, who didst brood Upon the chaos dark and rude, And bid its angry tumult cease..  
  
When commotion is heard. I turned around but Molly told me to look forward. I cleared my throat and kept singing  
  
And give, for wild confusion, peace: O hear us when we cry to thee For those in peril on the sea.  
  
O. Spirit, whom the Father sent To spread abroad the firmament: O. Wind of heaven, by Thy might Save all who dare the eagle's flight, And keep them by Thy watchful care From every peril in the air.  
  
I sighed and try to get Lowe's attention but then I decided to just go on.  
  
O. Trinity of love and power, Our brethren shield in danger's hour; From rock and tempest, fire and foe, Protect them wheresoe'er they go; Thus evermore shall rise to Thee Glad praise from air and land and sea.  
  
I held the last note. Molly turned to me smiling. "you have a beautiful voice."  
  
I smiled blushing slightly. "thank you.I wonder what the commotion was about."  
  
"Who knows.look there's Lowe go talk to him. I'll tell dad where you went." Molly said winking at me.  
  
I ran up to him. "Lowe! You didn't see me. I was looking for you everywhere!" I hugged him but he pushed me back.  
  
"excuse me Ms.Andrews.or should I say Mrs. Donahue "  
  
He walked off. I stood speechless. It hurt me. When I saw Thomas.  
  
"there you are Elizabeth.we have a tour.come along."  
  
I looked back at Lowe as he kept walking away not turning back. I put my arm around Thomas's. "okay Thomas."  
  
"Excuse me another ice warning sir."  
  
The Captain took the note. "thank you Spot."  
  
We looked nervous.  
  
"Oh not to worry quite normal for this time of year.in fact we're speeding up. I just lit the last two boilers." The Captain said smiling waving the paper with the warning on it.  
  
We kept walking with Rose by Thomas side. Cal and Ruth was behind us.  
  
"Mr.Andrews . forgive me. I did this sum in my head. And the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mention.forgive me but there seems to not be available for everyone aboard."  
  
Thomas smiled. "well half actually.Rose you miss nothing do you? But as I told Elizabeth here who noticed the same thing.that I did another row inside this one." he said pointing out the biggest lifeboat.  
  
"But it was taught.by some.the deck would look too clutter..so" Thomas chuckled. "I was over ruled."  
  
Cal walked up ahead and hit the lifeboat with his cane. "it is a waste of desk space if it is an unsinkable ship."  
  
Thomas smiled. "sleep soundly young Rose. I built a good ship strong and true she's all the life boats you need now lets keep going on next stop is the engine room!"  
  
We headed to the engine room (I noticed Rose wasn't joining us but I didn't say a word) and then finally that wrapped up the tour.  
  
I just kept thinking of what Lowe told me. It must have hurt him to find out I was fiance but.I never spent a single moment with Sinamor. Only once by chance.but that was it.  
  
Cal then noticed. "your face is a gloom."  
  
"It is? Oh sorry I'm preoccupied."  
  
Cal sighed a bit turning around. "you're not the only one.well fare well Mr.Andrews." He turned to Mr.Andrews" and you as well Ms. Andrews" he took my hand and kissed it. Traditional really.  
  
"Well" Mr.Andrews said smiling. "I have another group to tour.but you have classes.now go off."  
  
I walked up to class. Cynthia was there across from us was a table of Countess and I saw Rose.  
  
The Countess Evans looked at Cynthia. "I told you to come to me sooner!"  
  
Cynthia and I did the usual of putting the napkins on our laps.  
  
Rose kept looking at us. She was surrounded by a group of countess and her mother. From the way they were talking I heard how they were talking about Rose and her marriage.  
  
It sort of made me think of Lowe and how I was going to lose him if I kept going on in my life the way people tell me to be.  
  
Rose only kept looking and taught. "I have lived my life like this forever.just like Elizabeth there. She's right when she means to be herself. But I guess been what is she is not.meant her losing.her true love.and..I've lost mine.no I have not." Rose got up and left.  
  
After the classes were over with the Countess Evans who was satisfied told us to leave. She also told us we have great averages. We'll be doing great in our future and that our parents/guardians will be receiving great reports.  
  
I left. I wanted to see Lowe. I had to tell him the truth. I kept running when I saw him. 


	7. The beautiful sunset of Titanic

"Lowe! Please listen to me."  
  
Lowe didn't even look at me. "I'm busy.my break will be in a couple of minutes and then we can talk."  
  
"are you mad at me?"  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"Lowe.Lowe I love you and please listen to me."  
  
"I'm sorry miss.I'm busy."  
  
"Too busy for love?"  
  
Lowe turned to me. "like I said in a couple of minutes we may talk."  
  
I shouted. "I don't care I won't talk to you anyways!  
  
You know . you know what is the big problem between us?! It's not fact that I'm rich and you're not.it's not that I'm a passenger and you're a worker it's the fact that you don't like to accept when something great is in front of your face.  
  
It's that fact that you think you're a big shot by not listening to me. Why don't you at least think for once and ask what's wrong?  
  
I may not know the world I may not come from the streets and I'm probably an indoor girl. But I at least I know not to be that dumb!!!" I punched him in the arm. I was nearly crying and I stormed off.  
  
Lowe saw as I stormed off.  
  
The Captain walked behind Lowe and put his hand on Lowe's shoulder. "go after her.I once had a love one like her.and I lost her because I didn't go after her."  
  
Lowe turned to the Captain. "but sir."  
  
Captain then said it as an order. "as an order go after her"  
  
Lowe turned to the Captain and then smiled. "yes sir"  
  
Captain laughed as he saw Lowe run down the stairs. "to be young again."  
  
I tried not to cry as I saw the ocean. It blew in my face. Since I left my hair loose it went all over the place. When I heard a voice. "Ms. Andrews?"  
  
I turned around and saw Lowe.  
  
I smiled but a bit worried. "Lowe.I mean Harold I'm sorry really I didn't want to.yes I was supposed to be engage but not really I mean never talk to him and well and."  
  
"shh shh" Lowe said trying to shush me.  
  
Lowe then smiled. "I'm sorry I should have talked to you first about it.and you're right.I was been dumb.I had something great in front of me and well I was going to let it go.so tell me what happened?"  
  
I took Lowe's hand. "I was supposed to marry this young man I never talked to because I was too in love with someone else."  
  
Lowe smiled as he got closer. He put his hand on the side of my face and passed his thumb on my face in the same spot over and over again.  
  
I looked down. "Lowe.you weren't going to lose something great. I was."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well Thomas is the person who has always been there. My Mom was great I loved her but it was always  
  
'I say you're going to be this way and I'm not going to stop bothering you until you become this way'  
  
I had to act like a complete other person . and my father.he didn't care much. He be like 'that's nice dear why don't you go and do your hair or something.' then it was my bunch of brothers and it's was like.like a nightmare."  
  
"Well I had to go through the same thing Elizabeth.."  
  
"you did?"  
  
"I ran away from home when I was about 14, and I went in a schooner.  
  
I was in seven schooners altogether, and my father wanted to apprentice me, but I said I would not be apprenticed; that I was not going to work for anybody for nothing, without any money; that I wanted to be paid for my labor.  
  
That was previous to my running away. He took me to Liverpool to a lot of offices there, and I told him once and for all that I meant what I said. I said "I am not going to be apprenticed and that settles it. So of course I ran away and went on these schooners, and from there I went to square- rigged sailing ships, and from there to steam, and got all my certificates, and then I was for five years on the West African Coast in service there, and from there I joined the White Star Line"  
  
I turned away a bit. "you've been more then I have.but it hurts me all the same."  
  
Lowe smiled and tried to change the subject. He made my face his direction with his hand.  
  
"what is your vision in America Elizabeth?"  
  
"That one is easy.to be with my father on the deck as we go and see the Statue of Liberty with the dream I have."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"To become an actress.what are your dreams."  
  
"You."  
  
My heart leapt a bit. "me?"  
  
Lowe smiled. "I know it's crazy and everything but when you become that famous actress your father you and I will travel the world. My dream was always to be a crewmen.and then later on to someday.be a Captain.but that dream gave me something more."  
  
I hugged him closing my eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth." he whispered. "open your eyes and stand straight."  
  
I did as he told me to.  
  
He kneeled. "when we reached America.would you..would you..I mean. I know we only got to know each other and well you might want to think about it..but..but"  
  
I laughed. "what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Elizabeth would you marry me?"  
  
First I widened my eyes. But I agreed right away. "yes Lowe!"  
  
He got up "r---r-really?  
  
I nodded laughing. "yes! I would marry you!"  
  
I hugged him not letting go. "I love you so much." I think I got slightly emotional but then it hit me I started to cry.  
  
Lowe looked at me. "together as one..we'll live . with your father.and . and . and have children and and we'll grow old together" he sounded quite nervous.  
  
I shush him this time. "one step at a time." I wiped my tear trying to remain tough.  
  
He smiled. "yes . one step at a time."  
  
I laughed. "now why don't you shut up and kiss me."  
  
He laughed remembering he told me that. When he kissed me..at this time not even I stopped it. There was nothing to worry about as I felt the sunset light touch my face.  
  
The crewmen were cheering from above. "Lowe did it! Whoo!"  
  
The Captain chuckled. "alright boys get to work now."  
  
"come on Captain it's getting good"  
  
"No nothing go back to work" said the Captain.  
  
When I stopped kissing him I hugged him. "I'll tell Thomas about it."  
  
"Yes, because I have to get back to work.I have to go watch in an hour... As a junior I sorta only do every two days."  
  
"Okay meet me as soon as the sun sets completely and it's dark. I'll be waiting for you alright.okay bye" I gave another kiss this time fast and ran off.  
  
Lowe smiled as he saw her run off.  
  
"Now where is Ismay."  
  
But then he saw her come again running.  
  
"I'll talk to my father later." Elizabeth said smiling.  
  
She hugged him.  
  
"I want to forget everything for now Harold.."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Everything of the world."  
  
Lowe nodded and picked her up as she let out a high pitch scream. He carried her away to a place he would grant her future wife's wishes.. 


	8. Free me from this world

He lead me to a room which was nice and normal if you were a crewman.  
  
"It's not the best but I'm proud of it." Lowe said looking at it.  
  
"I think it's perfect." I said smiling.  
  
Lowe turned. "Now did you mean that or are you been nice?"  
  
I bit my upper and lower lip smiling a bit as he walked around his small room and sat down.  
  
"Now was that a smile or was your gums stuck in between your teeth?"  
  
I started to laugh as I got up and walked up to him. I then sat down next to him.  
  
He had me wrapped in his arms. He kissed me a number of times in my cheek and I closed my eyes enjoying every kiss.  
  
Soon like if someone took a part of me he got up. He then extended his hand.  
  
"Care to dance Miss Andrews?"  
  
I took his hand and smiled. "Certainly"  
  
I had him so close and with the fireplace burning brightly with his light it seem so romantic.  
  
I closed my eyes as I held him close. I can fell our noses touching softly. He started to hum a little tone to himself.  
  
I felt him even closer as he brought me closer. Now my head was on his chest. I heard his heartbeat and I felt his breathing. I can tell he was nervous as I felt his tremble.  
  
I felt as he moved around taking one hand and putting his hand around my hip as we danced softly to his humming.  
  
Our fingers were dancing for a moment with each other. I felt it a bit wet and tickles as his hands moved around gracefully with mine. Our fingertips touching so gently.  
  
When finally our hands engaged together. I had forgotten about the world once again. I was lost.  
  
I picked up my head and looked at him in his eyes. He had them closed still humming.  
  
I passed my finger through one side of the cheek and he opened his eyes.  
  
He smiled showing that cute dimple I adore.  
  
I held him even closer as I held in my breath. Lowe and I were connected since he noticed that I was nervous.  
  
He then whispered. "It's okay Elizabeth.I will never hurt you."  
  
"I know you wouldn't." I whispered so softly that I could hardly hear it.  
  
But he heard me perfectly as he held me even closer that our face were only millimeters apart.  
  
"I know the world would try to hurt us and depart us but Elizabeth can we forget about the world tonight."  
  
"Forget it?"  
  
"Everything.far away from us . no one can harm us where we are. No one can say anything about our love.for this one night nothing can be wrong."  
  
Even though most of his words were mostly sappy lines it always sweep me off my feet. It must have been his voice probably or just the way he said it. Sometimes I believe it just because it's my love for him and hearing his voice is enough.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Free me from this world Lowe.. Free me like you had freed yourself from your parents. I don't want to be trapped in anymore. Free me from this world. Take away these riches and take away everything given to me since birth. All that has sealed me from the world. Release it and let me out like a bird who had been trapped in for years."  
  
Then without permission or anything I felt his lips touching mine. I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around his neck. I took the hat on his head and threw it off. I will forget about the world this one night.  
  
He carefully and so gently brought me down to the coach.  
  
I opened my eyes to look at him once again to make sure I wasn't dreaming.  
  
He felt like the softest thing in the world. He was so smooth even better then the sheets of mine in the beginning when they were untouchable.  
  
They felt stone hard compare to him.  
  
His lips even though the cold nights he spends outside may not keep them warm and moist they were still perfect. His uniform told a story as I felt it close.  
  
I can feel the days afternoon and nights with it. I can feel his adventures and I can feel all his experience just by this item that was so close to me. I can feel the tears in them and the joys. I can feel the pain and I can feel the relief. I felt the hatred and then the undying love.  
  
But as I unbutton the uniform, I was freeing him from all that. We were going to forget the world from all in his mind which was on his hat to what he had experienced in his lifetime that was all in this coat.  
  
He carefully took off his shoes which were all the steps he took to the never ending path. It was just him. Harold Lowe and no one else.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Lowe's point of view.  
  
I can tell that she was nervous and found it hard to forget the world. She had things that I knew would come to her after if she accepts me instead of the world. She knows that the world is one the praises her but it never loved her the way I did. The world may have given her the title, riches and all the wishes of man kind except warmth.  
  
I also know that in that world her father is there as well. I would never mean to disrespect her father but even he knows what our love had become.  
  
Her face was so smooth so soft that fingers slipped. Her smile was so sweet as her rosy pink lips looked so moist. Her gray eyes were a mystery. They held so much inside.  
  
I wanted to free her as she was freeing me.  
  
I carefully unzipped her dress taking all the riches laid upon her. The dress represented what she was hiding. I knew that the dress gave her a name the title and all that she was look upon as.  
  
Her hair was in a long braid but I let go off every ribbon on her hair for they represented what she was force into.  
  
I saw her natural beauty as I kissed her removing all the makeup that hid her true image.  
  
She dropped her shoes as a sign that she would no longer want to walk like the rest.  
  
The light of the fire lit her face as I saw her like she really was. Even with all the items she wore she was beautiful as her natural self.  
  
I removed her earrings last because that showed complete riches. I was also going to remove her necklace but she stopped me.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"No, Harold . not this. I can never let go of it."  
  
She sighed and I knew immediately that this necklace meant the world to her so she will not release it, not even on this night.  
  
I accept it.I accept everything she does.  
  
For the one reason that I love her.  
  
I leaned so close to her not believing any of this was true. The way her face lit in the light of the fire dancing in the fireplace.  
  
I close my eyes as I felt her lips touch mine.  
  
I will free her from this world. It was like something that was in our minds, going so far into the stars that it was meant for her and I. We had our story in the deep blue sky that I watch every night trying to figure out since I was 14.  
  
Her heart beat was beating faster. I was doing no wrong with her. I will never hurt her and it was not like she was giving herself to me yet.  
  
She was too young for that, I just wanted her to be freed from all the drama that had separated us.  
  
We held each other tight until finally we knew that we were so up high into the sky, we had to slowly come down. I had freed her from the world for this one night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later on..  
  
I spinned around like a bird who had just won his wings..the wings taken from him for years. I couldn't explain such feeling knowing that I was no longer brought down by the word of society and brought up by the word of love.  
  
I hugged him.  
  
"It's almost late and my father will worry. I must go, but still meet me in about an hour. I'll be waiting outside."  
  
I walked away and softly closed the door.  
  
Lowe smiled as he fell back in his bed still not believing what happened.  
  
As I closed the door I leaned against it sighing a bit. I then walked off ready and yet nervous to tell him the truth.  
  
Lowe got up remembering the words that Ismay had told him. Fury had entered him there and got up to look for the man that almost ruined everything. 


	9. Lowe vs Ismay

"YOU LIED TO ME ISMAY SHE WASN'T WITH HIM!"  
  
Ismay only looked shock. "don't you understand you buffoon! She doesn't like you!"  
  
"No, she doesn't! She loves me!"  
  
"Look at you" Ismay said laughing. "you really believe she loves you."  
  
"Yes, I do! You told me she was always with him and played games with me. But she hardly talked to him!"  
  
"I needed that in case so you can get some common sense in your head!"  
  
"The one that needs common sense is you! Don't ever interfere with Elizabeth or my life.because here is the great news.she is getting married to me! So suggest you to lay back and let me be!"  
  
"You're pathetic Lowe.you really are.Don't you understand?! When we reach America she's going to forget you! She is going to be rich find herself a rich man and marry him. She won't even remember your name! Look at you Lowe you really think a girl like her would look at low thing like you. She is the daughter of Thomas Andrews! Not the daughter of a good for nothing poor sad excuse for a human father."  
  
Lowe was looking at him real serious.  
  
Ismay laughed. "I think she rather go off with an old rich man before laying eyes on you for marriage. She's using you and you don't see because you're too BLIND!" Ismay laughed  
  
"I can see why you name is Lowe.because you're the LOWEST piece of trash in this whole ship!" He laughed even harder when he felt something hard hit him across the face.  
  
Lowe had punched him. That when they started to fight.  
  
"you bastard!" Lowe shouted. He started hitting hard on Ismay who was on the floor.  
  
Ismay took a comeback for a moment. "you pathetic piece of waste!" He punched Lowe on the mouth.  
  
Lightoller noticed and ran. He held Lowe back while Ismay was just looking a bit frightened. "they shouldn't have crewmen like you.that's why you're 5th officer!"  
  
Lightoller looked at Ismay. "silence!"  
  
Jacob came in. "what is going on here? Oh God what happened to your eye Ismay?"  
  
Ismay dusted himself and stood straight. His lip was busted and he had a bruise in his eye "that man.... don't even want to start."  
  
Ismay left and Lowe just kept looking as he walked off.  
  
"Lowe what happened?" Lightoller said looking at Lowe.  
  
Lowe wiped his lip. "nothing.nothing at all."  
  
"Thomas!!!! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" I said real fast running up to him. He was sitting down writing something in his "office."  
  
Thomas drank a little of his wine and turned to me laughing a bit. "what is all the excitement?"  
  
I bite my lowerlip smiling. "I don't know if well . you'll be happy to hear?"  
  
"is this going to be long Elizabeth?"  
  
"Maybe.." I said smiling.  
  
Thomas chuckled and got up to get me a chair. "sit."  
  
I sat down. Then he served me a small amount of wine. "here you go.so tell me."  
  
I took a small drink. "well.mmm this wine is good.it's like the Californian grapes . very sweet."  
  
"Wow you know about wine." Thomas said chuckling.  
  
"Well anyways. I wanted to tell you.but first promise not to go in a rage."  
  
"Promise.now what is it?"  
  
After telling him the whole story real fast.  
  
"WHAT????? YOU SAID WHAT??!!!!"  
  
"you promise not to get mad" I said nervous.  
  
"No no no I didn't get what you said.you were talking all fast and nervous."  
  
"Oh." I said laughing. "um. I'm .going to marry Harold Lowe."  
  
Thomas looked at me. "are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Thomas smiled. "oh Elizabeth." He hugged me. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"You are? I mean.yes but we need your permission since I am still 15." I said laughing.  
  
"you have all my permission."  
  
"You of course are going to accompany me to the altar.no one else will."  
  
Thomas smiled kinda emotionally.  
  
"Oh here is something I must give you since you're engage.I was going to give it to you but with the thing with Sinamor and Lowe.um Harold."  
  
Thomas got up and walked off.  
  
"I wonder where he's going?"  
  
He came back with a small box.  
  
"Here."  
  
I took the box and looked at it. I smiled and looked up at him. "a bracelet.it's beautiful." I tried to put it on but he helped me.  
  
"Well I made a promise with my wife that when I gave her this it will go on and on from daughter to daughter . and well we never had children or and you're the person that comes closest to a daughter and."  
  
I stopped him by putting my hand on top of his. I smiled looking at him. "Thomas.. Dad. I don't come close to a daughter. I.I am your daughter." I said smiling.  
  
Thomas looked at me. He hugged me. "oh my little girl..my little Elizabeth."  
  
"you want to hear something cute we wanted to do with our daughter."  
  
"what?"  
  
"we wanted all the young girls in our family to have the middle name Reilly"  
  
"really why?"  
  
"well it was my wife's middle name and I think it'll be nice to carry it on.just a little something we like to call illusions."  
  
I wiped some tears that came down. "Well you know anything is possible right? I.I have to talk to Lowe..to say you accepted.I love you soooooo much! Bye dad" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off.  
  
Everyone at the ship deck were on their break. Lowe lowered his cup of tea and went to turn on the light.  
  
He seem to be dreaming off a bit when he saw Lightoller pass by. Lightoller was obviosuly his best friend since he got here. He may look serious but Lightoller was actually the "clown" of the group. Murdoch was the sensitive gullible one.  
  
Lightoller smiled at Lowe and kept walking up to the Captain.  
  
The captain then spoke without looking at Lightoller.. "clear."  
  
"yes." Lightoller said not facing the Captain but the ocean. " I don't think I have ever seen such flat calm."  
  
"like a mill farm." Captain Smith chuckled. ".not a breath of wind."  
  
Lightoller looked down. "it will make bergs hard to see.with no breaking water at the base."  
  
Captain Smith looked at his cup of tea. As he saw the slice of lemon floating in his tea like if it was an iceberg in the ocean. He sighed. "keep running off.maintain speed with the light on."  
  
Lightoller responded. ".yes sir."  
  
Lightoller then walked over to Murdoch. "it'll be your turn soon in about 45 minutes to watch." Lightoller took a sip of his tea.  
  
Lowe walked off getting his cup of tea when Lightoller went up him. "lowe. if it isn't the soon-to-marry friend of mine."  
  
Lowe only looked at Lightoller seriously for a moment and then started laughing.  
  
"Lightoller.is there a time you don't make me laugh."  
  
"well it's my reputation."  
  
"uh huh with such a serious face of yours.. no. "  
  
"well so tell me why you had to fight with the rich mustach man today?"  
  
Lowe laughed. "he felt I was not good enough for Elizabeth."  
  
"not good enough for Elizabeth? What does he think he can conquer her or something?"  
  
Lowe laughed. "uh huh.Elizabeth falls in love with Ismay and John Jacob Astor is the poorest man here."  
  
Lightoller laughed. "no Elizabeth loves Ismay and Captain Smith is the youngest man here."  
  
Lowe started laughing. "I would have said Elizabeth loves Ismay and this ship is sinkable.but I was wondering." he took another drink of his tea. "do you believe this ship is unsinkable."  
  
"I don't think so.there is no such thing.I just believe this is too commerical. that's all.what do you believe of Titanic?"  
  
"me?" said Lowe. He looked at the ocean and msiled as if he was turly in love. "that this is really the ship of dreams."  
  
But then Grove broke his love moment by saying. "why because you found your dream girl?"  
  
Lowe blinked fast and turned to Grove. "no.well. actually also because I am a crewmen a dream I had."  
  
Boxhall came in. "it's time for Murdoch in a few mintues.well I'm still at watch."  
  
Lowe then laughed. "the only dream I have right now is to get back at Ismay."  
  
I then came crashing in. "lowe I have great news to tell you! Oh my God.Ismay what happened to your mouth."  
  
Lowe saw me and hugged me. "Elizabeth! Great you can tell anything later but I have to tell you something."  
  
"what?"  
  
"well it's about Ismay and the reason I have this cut on my mouth." 


	10. The Prank

Later.  
  
"What?!!! Ismay is going to pay if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Lowe laughed. "come I had the same idea.but it won't be the last thing you will do." He gave me a fast kiss. "come on."  
  
I walked with him leading the way. Many people kept looking at us and murmuring. I then was through with been polite and went up to a women who kept whispering while looking at me.  
  
"Hello Madame good day this might sound rude but.if you want to say something say it in my face! Oh and by the way you're been more rude then I am by whispering behind my back.come along Lowe." I took Lowe's hand and kept walking.  
  
The women stood there shock. "did you hear the words of that young lady who does she think she is?"  
  
Another women fanned herself. "oh that's Mr.Andrews daughter.that one.don't get yourself with her.she's not like us."  
  
The women then scoffed. "I best hope not!"  
  
Lowe looked at me. "are they always like this?"  
  
"With me anyway."  
  
"ahhhh don't listen to them." he gave me a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So where we going?"  
  
"To my room.there are paints and lots of others thing we may want to use."  
  
Lowe then showed the buckets. "but I have these."  
  
I took out the keys and opened the room. "okay this is the sitting room.over there is Andrews 3 rooms and here are my 2 rooms.the sitting room is kinda mines."  
  
Then a young servant came in. She was a blonde one with her picked up. When she saw me. She smiled at. "oh Elizabeth..hello there I was wondering where you went off to. I have your gown and everything ready. Mr.Andrews told me to have a cup of tea at your night table.."  
  
I smiled. "thanks um."  
  
"Oh.my name is Kathy. We never spoke since you hardly in your rooms.and don't ask much from me"  
  
"Oh well thank you anyway Kathy."  
  
Kathy smiled when she noticed Lowe. "oh well I best leave you alone."  
  
I sorta blush. "oh no no it's not what it seems I just came to get something from my room.um Kathy did you move the paints from where they were."  
  
Kathy smiled. "yes they are in your room at the edge where they won't be seen."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I took Lowe hand. "oh and good night Kathy."  
  
"You too miss."  
  
Lowe laughed. "you have never spoke with her."  
  
"No not really. I spent my time outside."  
  
I got close to Lowe. Lowe smiled. "that's how I met you." But then we broke it quickly when 'Ismay revenge part 1' got in our heads again.  
  
"All right this is my room."  
  
Lowe whistled. "wow."  
  
I then turned to him. "should you be at work? I mean it is night time and all."  
  
Lowe nodded. "yes but it's not my turn for lookout.we'll make this quick because I have to go."  
  
I kept walking when I went to the edge of my room while Lowe sat on my bed.  
  
"You must sleep soundly in this bed. I like the doll you have there standing."  
  
"She's made of crystal."  
  
"She looks like porcelain doll."  
  
I took the paints. "here they are.and the buckets."  
  
Lowe put them down. We dumped all the red paint in one and a blue one in another.  
  
"we're going to get killed if we get caught.oh and how about some white powder?"  
  
"we won't trust me we won't.good idea with the powder"  
  
Lowe took my hand as we each carried a bucket to Ismay's place making sure no one saw us with the buckets.  
  
"Okay knock." I said looking at Lowe.  
  
"me?"  
  
"yes you now go on"  
  
Lowe laughed. "I only do this because I love you." he knocked.  
  
Ismay answered. "who's there?"  
  
I whispered. "let me answer." I cleared my throat and deepened my voice.  
  
"Um it's the master at arms.we have received a.a.a..report that you have been..been."  
  
"Been.a moron?"  
  
"No! I. mean" I said with my normal voice and quickly I cleared my throat. "that you have said that someone stole from you."  
  
Ismay was walking to the door. We went to one side with the buckets ready.  
  
He opened it. "oh but sir I never said----" When we threw the two buckets of paint on him. Then I finally opened the tap quickly and threw the powder in his face so he won't see who we were.  
  
This caused the powder smoke to go everywhere.  
  
We started laughing when Lowe took my hand. "come on."  
  
We stated to walk calmly as nothing happened but Ismay was smarter. He saw some white powder in my hand. We turned around and we saw he started to run.  
  
"Oh shit! He found out!" Lowe said still walking normally.  
  
"Let's go!!!!!" I said taking my hand running.  
  
Ismay only saw the back of us. "get them!!!"  
  
We kept running down the stairs to an elevator. "wait wait wait" we went in real fast almost sliding." go up go up!"  
  
Ismay kept running up to the stairs and but didn't reach us on the elevator. "ugh I could have sworn.it was Lowe and probably got in the head of Elizabeth! Oh Mr.Andrews will be hearing about this."  
  
We slide out the elevator knocking three people down.  
  
"Oh we're sorry." We helped them up.  
  
"Woah the American flag is coming this way Elizabeth come on!"  
  
"American flag?"  
  
"Well, red his body.the paint white and the powder.and on his hair.and blue."  
  
"Okay enough with the jokes Lowe let's go!!!" I took his hand and kept running.  
  
Everyone stared as Ismay ran with red and blue paint on his oh and the powder too.  
  
"I kept running to the deck. 'you have to admit Lowe the color looks great on him" I said laughing.  
  
Lowe nodded "yea I love his new coloring"  
  
"it's a true masterpiece"  
  
We kissed our hand at the same time as artist do when they do a masterpiece and we kept laughing.  
  
We made a turn sliding almost falling ourselves.  
  
Countess Evans looked shocked. "oh my goodness."  
  
Her husband widened his eyes to see Ismay. He didn't even know it was Ismay. "don't look at him in his eye dear."  
  
Ismay kept shouting. "I'm going to get you Lowe!!!"  
  
We turned and hid behind a door. When we saw that he spotted us.  
  
"oh shit!"  
  
"Lowe come on let's go let's go"  
  
When I tripped because of my shoes. Lowe noticed quickly and helped me up when I felt someone else grab my arm. It was Ismay.  
  
"I got you now Elizabeth oh Thomas will be hearing about this."  
  
I smiled calmly. "oh and while you're telling him. You can tell him about this." I did a sound with my throat and spit on his face.  
  
He let me go as he wiped face.  
  
Lowe pulled me as we kept running.  
  
I smiled. "that was for all the times his spit had come to my hand."  
  
Lowe only laughed. We went to the back in a room.  
  
We kept laughing. "oh my God did you see him?"  
  
Lowe nodded. "yeah I did.I never taught it would end up like that.my stomach hurts so much from laughing"  
  
"Me too . and how he ran after us and grabbed me.and.and" My voice softened a bit from the excited way I was normally talking.  
  
Lowe kissed me.  
  
"I got you something." Lowe said smiling. "I kinda found it.from this lady who was planning to sell them in America."  
  
He gave me a red rose holding it from the tip. "here."  
  
I took the rose. "owww." the thorns were still there.  
  
"oh I'm sorry.I forgot to tell you about that"  
  
"No, it's okay." I whispered.  
  
I kissed him again but he had to stop after a quick while. "I'll get you tea.wait for me at the deck."  
  
Lowe walked off as I stood there. I sighed and couldn't stop laughing from what happened.  
  
I got up and started heading to the deck.  
  
Murdoch was already watching.  
  
Murdoch was asking. "has anyone seen the binocular for the lookouts."  
  
Lowe was talking to Boxhall about something.  
  
Lightoller shrugged. "I haven't seen them since self hunting." Lightoller turned. "we'll all be on my round.Cherrios." Lightoller said with a sign of a circle/zero AKA cheerio (LOL) with his finger and kept walking.  
  
"You know I can smell ice you know." said one the Lookouts who goes by the name of Lee.  
  
His partner who was holding himself tightly from the cold told him not believing. "what is there?"  
  
"Water!"  
  
"You know that's not funny!"  
  
I was waiting until Lowe would come down. I know as a crewmen he had a lot to do. The images of me seeing him ran through my head. I was planning to tell him I accepted him to marry and that my father had accepted as well.  
  
I was so happy but I couldn't see him coming. I sat down. I felt so cold. I looked at the rose trying not to hold it with it where the thorns were.  
  
I then saw Rose and Jack laughing and running off from something. They went in circles. They kept laughing and started to talk about something.  
  
I looked at them with a dreamy face. It reminded me of Lowe and I.  
  
Murdoch was smiling a bit blushing as he saw Jack and Rose but then turn to do his duty again.  
  
But the Lookout Lee noticed what was going on.  
  
"Oh yes . come here.look at this."  
  
"Look at that will ya?" The other one said.  
  
"yeah they're a little more warmer then we are."  
  
"If that's what it takes to get warmer I rather not" he said pushing Lee away laughing. "I guess you say the same right?"  
  
They blew into their hands to feel warmer.  
  
When the looked up ahead and they saw the most frightening sight any crewmen/lookout or anyone at sea can possibly come across..  
  
I decided to get a sweater. Lowe wouldn't mind. I got up to go upstairs when..  
  
I heard bell and turned around holding myself tightly. It was a cold night and I forgot to bring in my sweater.  
  
The phone rang and Lowe walked over with the two teas in his hands ready to go to Elizabeth. He lowered one of the cups and picked up the phone.  
  
There was a shout. "is anyone there??!!!!"  
  
"Yes.what do you see?"  
  
"Iceberg right ahead!"  
  
Lowe panicked but answered . "thank you.." 


	11. Titanic makes headlines

He ran shouting. "ICEBERG RIGHT AHEAD!"  
  
"Iceberg Iceberg!"  
  
Murdoch ran as he saw the iceberg as well and put the ship to "stand by" as he spilled one of the officer's coffee.  
  
Officer Wilde started to turn the wheel in a certain pace when it stopped.  
  
. "hard over sir."  
  
Lowe ran and shouted. "Wilde hard over"  
  
Boxhall ran and put it to stand by.  
  
Moody was downstairs laughing about a joke drinking his tea when he heard the news and shouted a command.  
  
"come on lads come lads go!"  
  
"faster!"  
  
All the people/workers of the bottom deck were running as they can.  
  
"put the stem down."  
  
Another of the workers ran and started to turn the wheel as to bring down the steam. (I don't know much about ships ^ ^' )  
  
Then the red light of stop started to blink on and off.  
  
Then other man ran and shouted to the men in charge of the boilers. "shut all the boilers! shut them!"  
  
They shut the boilers and started to run the ship the other way. By pulling up and down.  
  
As the other man who was turning to bring down the steam. Moody stood there looking. "hold it.hold it."  
  
As when the meter hit 100.  
  
"now reverse the engine!"  
  
When another man pulled down the lever and everything trembled and shock. All the men there tried to keep their balance.  
  
When the engine started to turn backwards the other way so it can turn. Since ship can not go back it can only go forward and left/right.  
  
Moody pushed the worker and started turning the thing from the way of saying "this isn't the time for slowness." (hey it's true.)  
  
Lookout Lee saw they weren't turning. "why they aint turning!!!!"  
  
Murdoch turned and shouted at Lowe. "is it at hard over?"  
  
Lowe nodded. "yes sir hard over.  
  
I turned when I saw a berg and my heart hit me hard.  
  
Murdoch was looking pancing. "come on come on turn.turn."  
  
I think I bursted in tears. "oh my God.please.turn..turn.."  
  
I saw it turn a bit.  
  
"yes.." Murdoch and I said in unson even though we weren't in the same place.  
  
The man in the front watching ran off shouting. "it's going to hit!!!"  
  
Just as it was passing turning it hit right in the bottom  
  
When it hit and everything shock.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
There was such a hard tremble..  
  
I held on to something but it was shaking hard.  
  
Lookout Lee was panicing. "Jesus Christ."  
  
Wilde felt as the boat trembled when he held on to wood.  
  
Wilde stood there as the wheel trembled  
  
People in the lower decks felt the tremble as they were in bed.  
  
Mr.Andrews was thinking. "my daughter is going to get married..how time passes.and the most beautiful things come out of her mouth somethimes that I feel like the luckiest man in the world to be her.father...oh brother you don't know what huge mistake you did when you abanded her that night." When he felt the tremble.  
  
He held on to his desk when he looked up at the lights (chandilers). He saw as his wine and the one next to it which was the one that Elizabeth drank from trembled.**if you see the movie there are actually 2 wine cups next to him cool huh? ;) ** "oh my God..Elizabeth!" He got and ran off getting the drawings of the ship  
  
Murdoch shouting an order. "hard to port"  
  
Lowe shouted. "hard to port!"  
  
Wilde turned it to the opposite direction a bit.  
  
When I saw the iceberg before my eyes. It was huge. My eyes filled with tears. I took a step back as it hit two men which were too close. The ice scraped through the ship . They fell to the floor. I just kept looking as the iceberg. As the images ran through my head about the people in the boilers  
  
"no." I whispered to myself and as I rembered what made this ship unsinkable. I started to run off up to where Murdoch was at.  
  
The people at the boilers started to run of forcing themselves to run from the icy cold water. Many of the men were tken away.  
  
One man helped most of the others to move on but he then feel into a pit as he screamed to his death.  
  
Murdoch ran and turned down the lever which close the water-tight doors. I ran trying to reach where the the water-toght doors are shut. When I saw Murdoch had already turned the lever. "no what are you doing???!!!"  
  
I ran and I held his arm as we both fought as for me to get to the lever and as he tried to stop me.  
  
"COME LET'S GO COME ON MEN GET OUT!!!!" shouted the man in charge of the boilers. "COME ON MEN THEY'RE CLOSING THE DOORS!!!!"  
  
Many dragged themselves to reach the doors as the door ran down quickly.  
  
One of them was a dsitance but dragged and and tried to pick himself up. "COME ON MEN COME ON LET'S GO!!!" Then he saw there was only a little bit of space. He went under making it.  
  
But the man who was behind didn't make it and started to cry. When he heard shouting about other doors are still trying to close.  
  
There was this group running. "let's go!!!!  
  
One slide to the doors, as he passes it nearly catches his leg.  
  
One went to a door as saw it was lock. He kept running until he found one.  
  
One was racing against time as a spalsh of strong icy cold water rushed behind him as he ran after a door. When he reached it, it had closed and the water caught up to him. He screamed as the water took him to his death..  
  
Murdoch took me and threw me on the floor. "Never intefere with my work and NEVER get in my way when I should be doing my job!"  
  
I shouted. "you'll kill them. you should have given them time!"  
  
"I rather have them kill.then killing us all!!!"  
  
"murderer! You have no feelings."  
  
"what would you do kill a group or kill everyone on board?"  
  
I was still on the floor when I saw the lights had lit up.  
  
Lowe saw and helped me up. "come on.he's right."  
  
Lowe looked at Boxhall. "Boxhall inspect the lower decks to see if there was any damage done."  
  
Boxhall nodded knowing it was a good idea.  
  
"Oh my God.close shave huh?" Lee said laughing nervously  
  
Unlike Lee, he wasn't laughing. He grabbed Lee's uniform and held him close as a threat. "smell ice an you? Bleeding Christ."  
  
Murdoch kept hearing the shouts of Elizabeth in his head. He sighed closing his eyes. He then turned to Grove. "note the time.enter it in the log."  
  
Grove looked at the time and walked off.  
  
The Captain then came out of his office. "what was that Murdoch?"  
  
Murdoch hesitated. "an iceberg sir.I hard-a-White Stared and reversed the engines and I was going to hard-a-port around it, but she was too close. I could not do any more, and she hit" he explained. "close the water tight doors!" The Captain said as if the first thing that pops in his mind.  
  
Murdoch looked down. "doors are close sir."  
  
He walked with Murdoch up to the lifeboats where he went to see if the light lit. It did. It lit green. The Captain walked a bit and then turned shouting to a officer. "all stop!!!"  
  
"right sir!" the officer responded.  
  
He looked down at the deck. "get the carpenter of the ship to meet me at the sound of the ship"  
  
"yes sir!" Murdoch responded walking off.  
  
I looked at Lowe. "you have to start in forming people.I'll get my father."  
  
Lowe nodded. "sure." He hugged me.  
  
I nodded smiling and I ran off.  
  
I kept running until I reahced my room. I nervously took out my keys. I opened the door and ran inside.  
  
"THOMAS!!!!" I looked into my room. "THOMAS!!!"  
  
I walked into his room and I opened to see if he was sleeping althiugh I doubt it. "DAD!!!!"  
  
I kept shouting. "DAD!!!"  
  
When I was going enter hos ffice I bumped into him. "Thomas!!!" I hugged him.  
  
"some horrible has happened."  
  
"yes." Thomas said obviosuly trembling.  
  
"you're trembling.are you okay?"  
  
"y-yes-per-perfectly-f-fine-yes-perfectly fine-yes perfectly fine-"  
  
"no you're not.you're stammering and trembling."  
  
When I heard a knock at the door. I went up to it and opened the door. I saw Murdoch.  
  
Murdoch looked at me for a moment and then sighed. "is your father there?"  
  
"he's right here."  
  
Thomas went and talked privately with Murdoch.  
  
Thomas then walked up to me. "I want you to put on something warm.take 1 one thigng you find valuable.and then wait for me at the deck."  
  
"yes."  
  
Thomas left and I went to the room.and put on my softest warmest sweater. I then taught that I shouldn't get on a lifeboat. I didn't want to. I wasn't worth been saved. I rather give up my space.  
  
I took my crystal doll and the rose Lowe gave me. I carefully took off the thorns. I sighed. "I'm sorry dad.I'm sorry Lowe.but there is only enough for half.and I believe that the half that should be save.should be the half that deserves it."  
  
As I was walking out Kathy ran up to me. She seemed quite nervous  
  
"Oh Elizabeth! I'm so happy I found you." She looked like she was obviously crying.  
  
I was so happy to see her as well. I hugged her. "Kat what's a matter?"  
  
She wiped her tears. "nothing.nothing. here." She gave me a lifebelt.  
  
I didn't want to take it. "no Kat you take it."  
  
"no! I can't!"  
  
"come let's get you to a lifeboat at least."  
  
"no!I'm not going on. I don't derserve it.only people like you should get on the boat."  
  
"why do you say something like that?"  
  
"because.if only the rich the survive.it'll make the world more richer and better.what is the point of having poor people to live."  
  
"no Kat.you're getting on a lifeboat.please put on the lifebelt."  
  
"no!"  
  
I shouted. "if you value your life then put the lifebelt on!"  
  
Kathy looked at me scared.  
  
"sorry Kat.Kathy. please." I hugged her. "half of us on the ship are going to die."  
  
Kathy was crying. "not the better half.."  
  
"exactly.that's why you will get on that lifeboat you hear me." I took off one of my rings and put in on her finger. "as a friend for life.if we survive.we will look out for each other.and do the best to survive.promise?"  
  
Kathy kept crying even harder. "promise.."  
  
"alright then." I said wiping my tears. "I have to meet Lowe.." I walked away when I saw Ismay who was putting on his robes pretending not to see me.  
  
He clearly had taken a bath. I laughed a bit as remebering what happened. But he just kept walking avoiding me.  
  
Then I heard Cal shouting about been robbed. What could possibly be so important at a time like this?  
  
"Cal."  
  
Cal looked at me. "Elizabeth." He took my hand and kissed it. "you look..beautiful tonight."  
  
I smiled a bit comfortable with what he said. "um.thanks.um you too.I mean you look handsome as well."  
  
Cal sighed. "have you seen Rose?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I haven't.." I said lying.  
  
"well if you see her tell her to come back and to bring her little friend with her.we need to talk buisness."  
  
I nodded. "sure."  
  
I started to head out looking for Lowe.  
  
When I saw people taking this as a joke.  
  
"Hey you missed the fun!" I heard a man shout.  
  
"what fun?" I taught. "half of these people are going to die horrific deaths and he's talking about 'missing the fun' oh yeah I forgot they think this boat is unsinkable."  
  
Then I saw people playing with a block of ice. I walked up to them.  
  
Lowe saw me but I didn't see him. I put down the doll and the flower.  
  
I stood in the middle of them. "what is wrong with you people?"  
  
"oooooooo." half of them said. One of them started to whistle.  
  
I turned to them. "don't you understand our lives are at danger. The ship will sink!"  
  
Then they started to laugh.  
  
"it's not funny!"  
  
Lowe just observed as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"half of the people on this ship rae going to die! Go get yourself lifebelts and save yourselves! There is not enough time."  
  
They kept laughing.  
  
Then the guy who whistled at me came up to me. "oh really then tell me who you are since you know so much."  
  
I looked up at him. "I'm Elizabeth Andrews."  
  
"ohhh.." They said as if I was lying.  
  
"I am! I'm Elizabeth Andrews daughter of Thomas Andrews.the maker of this ship!"  
  
Then the lady laughed. "oh yeah.you're Thomas Andrews's daughter and my father is the president of White Star"  
  
They all started to laugh.  
  
When Lowe came up to me.  
  
"Don't listen to them.when they are freezing in the icy water of the Atlantic.they'll remember your words.come along Elizabeth."  
  
That's when Thomas passed by. "oh Elizabeth there you are. Stay here and don't move. Okay? I'll come back soon after.oh Lowe come with me please."  
  
Lowe nodded. "yes sir.Elizabeth I'll come back promise.you must know.the water is in the boat."  
  
"what?"  
  
"oh I mean the boat is in the water..so please stay here and don't move"  
  
I nodded nervously. I was still quite confused although compare to some epople, I knew what was going on.  
  
He looked at me as if he was desperate and quite nervous. "um.."  
  
I guess he didn't know what to do but kiss me. He kiss for a time when he just stopped by walking away.  
  
I stood there knowing I was going to lose him whether he survived or not because the one person that I was 100% wasn't going to survive.was me.  
  
I bit my lowerlip when I noticed the crowd that was laughing at me earlier. I only gave them a smile as in satisfied. I then smiled one of the fake smiles I haven't done in a while and said. "see?"  
  
I walked off to sit at a bench holding on to my doll and the rose which I left there.  
  
"Most unfortunate Captain." Ismay annocned as Thomas took the map of Titanic and speard it across the table.  
  
"Water...14 feet above the keel in ten mintues.in all 4 rooms and in boiler room six." Thomas pointed out.  
  
Grove who was there nodded. "that's right sir."  
  
Ismay who taught this was nonsense passed his hand through his hair and talked in a irritated voice. "where can we get on the way damn it!"  
  
Thomas turns to Ismay. "that's 5 compartments!!!"  
  
He sighs and turns to the Captain.  
  
"She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached. But not five. As she goes down by the head, the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads...at E deck...from one to the next...back and back. There's no stopping it."  
  
The Captain the pointed out. "the pumps if we open the pumps-"  
  
"Pumps buys us time..but mintues only.no matter what we do.Titanic.will founder."  
  
Ismay looked shocked. "but the ship can't sink!"  
  
"she's made of iron sir! I know that she can.and she will.it's mathematical certainty.."  
  
"how much time." the Captain said worried.  
  
Thomas started to estimate how much time. "an hour.two at most.Lowe"  
  
Lowe looked up. "yes sir."  
  
"go tell Elizabeth the news.and make sure she gets into a lifeboat." Thomas said without looking at Lowe.  
  
"yes sir." Lowe walked off as Ismay tried to trip him. Lowe did trip but kept on walking.  
  
Ismay tried to cheer the group up. "looks like our Lowe turned a little clumsy." he said laughing at his own joke but no one seemed humored.  
  
"it's not times for jokes Ismay." Thomas said looking serious.  
  
The Captain seem to be staring at something as he spoke to Murdoch. "how many aboard Mr.Murdoch?"  
  
"2,200 souls aboard sir."  
  
The Captain then turned around and looked at Ismay rembering what Ismay told him in the beginning. "I believe you may get your headline Mr.Ismay.."  
  
I was sitting in the bench holding on to myself. Lowe came up to me.  
  
"Elizabeth.."  
  
"Lowe!" I got up and hugged him.  
  
"you're so cold." Lowe said holding on to me. "go and get something warmer.I have terrible news.the ship.will sink."  
  
My eyes filled with tears already knowing this was true but with the fact that I had to accept it. It hurt me.  
  
I started to cry as I hugged him.  
  
"please..Elizabeth don't cry.cuz then.it'll only---" he seem to be talking as if he was going to cry as well. "it's only---make this worst please.just get on a lifeboat.don't wait.I'll join you soon.in the new world.in America."  
  
"Lowe I must tell you good news and bad news."  
  
Lowe sat down. "I don't want to hear any more bad news for now."  
  
"well.okay then.then you'll find out later." I smiled. "Lowe Thomas says it's okay for us to get married.as soon as we reach America."  
  
Lowe face seem to bring some color as his eyes seem to light up. He got up and looked at me "are you lying?"  
  
"no!" I said smiling.  
  
"oh My God!" He took my hand for me to stand up and then he hugged me picking me up in mid-air.  
  
"we're going to get married!"  
  
"yes." I said. I sniffed a bit since I started to come down with a cold.  
  
"oh I don't care about the bad news right now. Nothing can ruin this news! I'll do anything for us two survive right after I save all the other people of course.and you WILL get on that lifeboat okay? No nothing you'll get on that lifeboat okay? Well I have to go." He gave me a long kiss and ran off.  
  
I laughed a bit as I wiped my tears. But then I remebered the bad news. Lowe was wrong. The bad news..will ruin the good one.for sure.  
  
I looked around when I saw Lowe come up to me. "Elizabeth here."  
  
He gave me a cup of coffee.  
  
I took it looking at him. "calm down Elizabeth.I promise everything is going to be okay."  
  
Lowe was going to walk away when I held his arm. "Lowe..where's my father."  
  
Lowe went to me and held me by the chin. "he's probably-"  
  
He got cut off. "sorry love but I have to go help with the lifeboats."  
  
He left.  
  
I got up and left to look for Thomas holding onto my doll and the rose.  
  
Thomas walked up to the bench were he expect me to be. "Elizabeth? Where have she gone."  
  
The telegram man. "CQD?" he said confused. "sir?"  
  
"yes.CQD the distress call." he gave him a small yellow paper. "that's our position.tell whoever response that we're going down by the head and we need immediate assistance."  
  
The telegram man looked confused and then the other one looked at him. Then he named a ship he can call.  
  
Thomas kept looking around when he found Wilde. "Wilde!!! Where are the passenger?"  
  
Wilde shouted from the sound. "it's too damn cold and noisy for them!" He blew his whistle. "you there!!!! Come here and help me with this!"  
  
Thomas turned and paniced and looked at his watch.  
  
I kept running off. "Thomas!!!!!!! DAD!!!!!" I turned to see if he was behind me. He wasn't so I kept running.  
  
"sir have you seen Thomas Andrews?"  
  
The man looked at me. "sorry Elizabeth You haven't."  
  
Thomas kept walking around looking for Elizabeth. When a servant went up to him. "care for a drink sir."  
  
But Thomas was too preoccupied.  
  
Brian ran after the Captain and gave him the paper.  
  
"sir! Carpathia 48 knots full speed for them sir."  
  
The Captain took the paper. "she's the only one who responded."  
  
"the only one close sir.she says she'll be here in 4 hours."  
  
The Captain widened his eyes. "FOUR HOURS??!!!"  
  
Then he sighed. "um.thank you Brian."  
  
Brian walked off and the Captain started to panic. "My God."  
  
Lightoller walked up to the Captain. "we all done and ready sir."  
  
The Captain didn't look at him.  
  
"we can manage to get women and children into the boats first."  
  
"yes." The Captain said soflty  
  
But Lightoller didn't hear from the noise and held his ear talking louder. "sir?"  
  
The Captain. "Women and children first..yes."  
  
"yes sir." Lightoller said.  
  
Boxhall who was there looked worried and walked behind Lightoller.  
  
Lightoller quickly got attention.  
  
"LADIES AND GETLEMEN MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? STEP THIS WAY.COME TOWARDS ME..THANK YOU.MAY I BE FOR THE TIME BEEN I WILL REQUIRE ONLY WOMEN AND CHILDREN.WOMEN AND CHILDREN GENTLEMEN PLEASE.YOU MAY HAVE TO WAIT."  
  
The muscians who usually play at dinner started took their chair and their instruments. "remember what the captain said." the main one said. "nice and cheery so there's no panic.'Wedding Dance' "  
  
They started to play Wedding Dance.  
  
I stood there waiting to see if I saw Thomas with the doll and the rose still at in my arms (well the rose was in my hand)  
  
As I saw the first lifeboat getting filled up.  
  
Once it was full Murdoch annouced. "alright let them down togther!" As he signed for the boats to go down.  
  
Lowe and Pitman were bringing both levers down with the ropes so the boat can go down evenly.  
  
(oh I forgot to introduce Pitman)  
  
Pitman was the third officer. You'll learn about him soon.  
  
"steady.steady.."  
  
When Pitman got nervous and let down the rope at once and the lifeboats went all to one side. The people on the boats shouted and screamed. "hold the left side! Right side only hold the left side right side only."  
  
When they were even. "pull away together..steady men."  
  
When I saw like a firework fly up and burst in light in the air as it shone on many people's face. They made sounds of amazement. Although this was really used to catch attention in case there were any near by boats. (the problem was that most of these baoats had their radio of..sad.really but at least it teaches a lesson)  
  
I looked as the lights went down to the waters.  
  
I looked all over for Thomas to see if he was there. One pedal fell off the rose. I didn't mind since the rose still looked the same.  
  
When finally Lowe went up to me. "come Elizabeth.to the boat." I saw as Rose ran off and Cal went after her. I didn't know why but I just kept feeling as Lowe pushed me a bit.  
  
"Come along Elizabeth..we finally picked a boat for you. the second one huh you'll be saved."  
  
I wanted to tell him. When finally we reached the lifeboat and I saw 2 little girls standing in the corner. Since Lowe had me held by the arm I pulled away out of his grip and walked up to the girls.  
  
"hey girls come along." I took their hand and they quickly trusted me since I was older and they were real young one from the age of 7 and the younger one about 4.  
  
I walked up to Lightoller and put the young girl in his arms. Then I took the older one and put it in his arms. "here they are worth more then me.:  
  
While another women got on. Molly looked on me. "come on sis get into the boat. you heard your future husband into the boat."  
  
Lowe laughed a bit. "now come Elizabeth.you're kind hearted to do that but."  
  
"but nothing!" I walked off.  
  
Lowe bit his lowerlip and walked up to me. But this time it wasn't his sweet voice. "what's a matter with you? Get into the boat!"  
  
"who are you to command me Lowe? Who are you? You are no one!"  
  
Lowe looked at me. "I know who I am. Someone who is trying to save your life! "  
  
"well I don't want to be saved!"  
  
Lowe looked at me as the second lifeboat went down. Ruth kept shouting for Rose to come back still even after she's gone.  
  
Another firework went up in the air and lit his face. I looked at him.  
  
"please Elizabeth.come get into the boat.."  
  
"Lowe." I said nervously.  
  
I hugged him and then I kissed him for the last time. Well that's how it felt for me.  
  
I gave him the rose in his hand. I ran off.  
  
Lowe was going to run after me but Lightoller held him back. "lowe.not this time."  
  
"you're right."Lowe said hurt looking at the rose. "she.there are other life's to save.are there anymore women and children!"  
  
"Mr.Andrews????" I said looking in the passage way.  
  
"Thomas!!!!" I turned and went inside a room. "Thomas???"  
  
I didn't find him. I put my doll down on the bed and ran off to look for him.  
  
Thomas was looking everywhere for Elizabeth in case she hasn't been on the lifeboat yet at the same time, helping to evacute as much people as possible.  
  
"check the White Star side." he told man. "check she might be there."  
  
"yes mr.andrews"  
  
Knowing as he did that there was no time to lose, Andrews set out to do whatever he could to save as many lives as possible and find out if his daughter had been on a lifeboat or still looking around for him. At first he spent time searching staterooms for passengers to evacuate. Running into stewardess Annie Robinson on deck A, he told her to put her lifejacket on.  
  
"I thought it rather mean to wear it," she explained.  
  
"Never mind that!" he answered, "Put it on--walk about--let the passengers see you."  
  
When she protested further he told her again, "Put it on! If you value your life, put it on."  
  
He then met up with Kathy.  
  
Mr.Andrews walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek. He talked sweetly to her. "Kathy please put on a life boat set a good example."  
  
Kathy nodded. "yes sir."  
  
"mr.Andrews.Thank God!"  
  
H returned thinking it was Elizabeth when he saw it was Rose.  
  
She had asked him directions so she can go rescue Jack.  
  
"Ugh this is going to be bad." Jack said already aressted downstairs.  
  
Danny who was with him. (you know the boy who was dancing with Elizabeth earlier was there too) said. "tell me about it."  
  
Jack looked at Danny. "why you in here for?"  
  
"I had a crush on a rich girl.you?"  
  
Jack nodded. "..me too."  
  
When they both saw the water started to rush.  
  
"oh shit!!!" Danny said.  
  
"oh shit!!! Come we have to try to get out!!!"  
  
They struggled to get out of the cuffs.  
  
"we gonna die Jack we gonna die."  
  
I kept running guessing it might have been in the lower deck. The stairs were flooded with people.  
  
"ugh where to go." I turned and saw the elevator. "Perfect!"  
  
I ran but saw the man there (who si always standing by the elevtaor it's usually himor the other 3.they take turns from time to time) was stopping people from entering.  
  
"Lift are closed."  
  
A women stood there with a small group. "I do not care."  
  
I was going to go in when he stopped me. "sorry miss the lifts ARE closed."  
  
I didn't know what came over me but I held him by the arm and threw him on the floor.  
  
"I'm trhough with been polie God damn it! Now.take me down."  
  
"sure miss as soon as I can get up."  
  
I took his hand and helped him up.  
  
I then said politely. "D deck please."  
  
We slowly went down. Water has obviosuly hasn't made it yet through here. I turned to the man. "you stay here.."  
  
The man looked at me. "are you mad? So I can die no thank you. You want to go to your death go for it but not me miss.good bye." He pulled the lever up and left me there.  
  
I shouted. "BASTARD! I can take the stairs anyways.ugh useless.."  
  
I ran shouting running through the hallways. "Thomas!!!!! Thomas Andrews!!!"  
  
I kept running not seeing anything. I then came across a lifebelt. I held on to it for in case someone else might need it but then in the end, I saw a little boy crying in the corner.  
  
"hey hey hey..what's wrong?"  
  
The boy clearly didn't understand me. Well I was from Ireland and he clearly started to talk to me in French. I understood him though.  
  
"thank you French Lessons." He had told me that he lost his family. When he woke up he found no one in the beds.  
  
I felt so sorry for him.He ddin't look french except for the fact he had curly black hair. I gave him the lifebelt.  
  
When I saw someone running this way.  
  
It was Rose. "oh Thank God I found you Elizabeth. I have an axe and two men are stuck down there.Jack and Danny."  
  
"oh My God.but I have to do something about the little kid."  
  
Rose looked down at the kid.  
  
Rose didn't know what to do. "come.we'll probably make it before the.never mind.take him. we'll meet you upstairs."  
  
Rose kept running hopefully to meet up with Elizabeth soon since it'll be hard for her to free two people.  
  
"oh my God.um." I asked him in French. "what is your name?"  
  
"my name is Edmond."  
  
I nodded and picked up the boy and ran off.  
  
"come on.." Jack said nervously.  
  
Danny struggled hard to break it but it didn't budge. "ugh!!!!! come on come on come on"  
  
I ran upstairs when suddenly everything went dark for a moment. I held onto the boy. "it's okay.shhhh."  
  
I heard trembling sounds. I started to get nervous too.  
  
We kept running the other direction as we came across a flooded place as if the water had finally reached the floor.  
  
We saw before us a large door ready to burst open. "Oh my God."  
  
"run!!!" I picked him up and started to run when I heard the door burst behind us the water rushing to get us. We ran when I finally saw a door at the end. I went to open the door jiggling it, I opened the door which was fortunately unlocked. I threw the boy ahead and then myself shutting the door immediatley.  
  
"hold it Edmond!"  
  
We both held onto the door as the water try to beat us.  
  
.  
  
I turned around and saw that we were in a room and no possible way of getting out if the water burst in.  
  
It started to make cracks. "oh My God.Oh my God."  
  
Edmond started to cry.  
  
"no no no don't cry Edmond." I told him in French. I turned around and saw something on the floor.  
  
I picked it up. It was a hammer. I touched the wall. "this isn't strong material..so either is the door! My God..Edmond stand back.to the wall."  
  
Edmond did as I told him. I pushed the bunk bed with all the stregnth I had which took away all of it To hold it.. I saw as some water started to come in from the bottom.  
  
I got up on the bunkbed. I helped Edmond get on too.  
  
I touched the ceiling. "the ceiling material is weaker.."  
  
I took the hammer and started to bang it against the ceiling. I kept banging it as I saw the water rushing in more..  
  
I kept banging. "break oh God please break.."  
  
I banged it one last hard time and it broke through. At the same time the water through the door did.  
  
I picked up Edmond and pulled him up to the next floor.  
  
Rose brought the axe. "see what I got?"  
  
Danny smiled. "great!"  
  
Rose was ready to strike with the axe when Jack stopped her.  
  
"w-w--w-wait" Jack said unsure. "try some couple of practices over there."  
  
"practice!!! We're going to die by then.there's no timefor practices" Danny said whining  
  
"unless you want your hand taken off I'll understand, don't listen to Danny just got over there." Jack said as Rose started to do 3 practices on the wooden box  
  
I then tried to go up but couldn't. As the water started to go up to my waist.  
  
Edmond looked at me and spoke in French. "hold on." He went off for a moment and came a few mintues later when the water was around my chest.  
  
"here." he came back with a hose. "hold on." he told me in his language.  
  
I smiled and grabbed on to the hose as he ran and started to turn the wheel so I can be pulled up without him doing any strength.  
  
When I finally reached up. I ran up to him and hugged him. "merci Edmond..thank you.:  
  
Back at the deck..  
  
By then there was a lot of confusion. Baggaes were thrown to the sea.  
  
Lightoller was trying to put calmness and by force seperating couples.  
  
There was this old couple that Lightoller had to separate.  
  
"noooo noo nooo" screamed the elderly lady. Lightoller picked her up and put her down on the deck. "stay calm."  
  
Lowe was going to put a young woman onto the lifeboat. She shouted. "no!" But she got stronger than him and pulled herself and him to her husabnd as she kissed him.  
  
Lowe stood there looking and then turned away trying hard not to cry as he taught of Elizabeth. But his face started to turn slightly pink and his eyes watering a bit.  
  
A woman walked up to Lightoller. "can you hold the boat I need to go to my room and get my---"  
  
Lightoller picked her up with making the sound of that she was quite heavy.  
  
"stay down!" he turned to Lowe. "she's the last one."  
  
The woman looked at him shocked.  
  
Lowe didn't answer. He still had the guilt inside him he had left Elizabeth to run off to her death.  
  
Thomas walked around when he saw Lightoller. "Mr.Lightoller! Why are the boats been launched half full!"  
  
"not now Mr.Andrews---"  
  
"There, look... " Thomas said pointing out the lifeboat "twenty or so in a boat built for sixty five. And I saw one boat with only twelve. Twelve!  
  
"Well... we were not sure of the weight Mr.Andrews these boats may bundle-"  
  
"Rubbish! They were tested in Belfast with the weight of 70 men. Now fill these boats, Mr. Lightoller. For God's sake, man! "  
  
Lightoller looked up ahead and then sighed. "please..I need more woman and children."  
  
Thomas then walked up to Lowe. "Lowe! Tell me has Elizabeth gone to the boats yet?"  
  
Lowe eyes filled with tears as he actually did start to cry. "I'm sorry Mr.Andrews.she walked off..saying she wasn't worth to get on the boats.I could go after her.I just---" Lowe turned away from letting Thomas see his face crying.  
  
Thomas seem to be pancing more than ever. "it's okay Lowe.really you couldn't your job is here.do you have at least a main idea were she would have run off to."  
  
Lowe shook his head. "probably..looking for you.please!" he shouted. "I need more woman and children come on!"  
  
Thomas seemed horror-struck. "my God." He ran off to go see if he can find her. 


	12. The half that suffers

"you can't keep us locked up like animals! The ship is bloody sinking!" Tommy shouted as the gates were betweeen us and the way to survival. Not that I was scared to die. But now this young boy's life in my arms depened on me.  
  
They opened the gates but only one women made it out. It was such a horror. As they hit the people with the axes that touched the gate. It made me cry how the class you are in can really depend on your future. How the shouts and the people desperatley cried to be let out.  
  
I saw a young small family with a mother and 2 young children.  
  
They seem confused and lost. I felt so bad but when I went up to them I didn't understand their language.  
  
Tommy walked down when I heard Jack's voice.  
  
Danny walked behind me. "Elizabeth!"  
  
I hugged him. "Danny! Watch it with Edmond." Danny nodded. "kay here let me hold him."  
  
Jack took Edmond. "no let me hold him." He held Edmond who was sleeping by now.  
  
"Tommy can we get out?" I asked worried.  
  
"It's hopeless our way."  
  
"whatever we do we gotta do it fast." Jack said.  
  
We started to find another way to get out of here. Jack lead us when we found another way. There was this dumb-ass there who didn't want to let us pass.  
  
Jack and Danny kept saying in unsion. "open the gate right now."  
  
"go back down the stair."  
  
"open the gate right now." Jack and Danny said demanding this time.  
  
"go back down the stair like I told you."  
  
Danny and Jack started to shake the gate. "open the damn gate you son of a bitch!!!"  
  
The man seem to feel pretty strong from the other side.  
  
"you the most dumbest asshole I have ever met. You're full of horseshit you know that?" I said. "you may feel like you're in charge but when the water starts running down. Your dumb ass will be stuck right here to."  
  
The man laughed. "oh come on.let's see you open it."  
  
"you know I will.Tommy Fabrizio and Danny."  
  
Danny laughed. "yeah put me last."  
  
"take that bench help Jack out."  
  
They all pulled the bench out the floor.  
  
Rose and I moved everyone to a side.  
  
"to a side.go .to a side." I held onto Edmond who had woken up.  
  
"put that down!!! Stop that!!!" the man ordered  
  
"1..." Jack said  
  
:2.."  
  
"3."  
  
They slammed against the gate  
  
Many of the men started to run away.  
  
"oh shit those people gonna kill us! Bye!!!"  
  
The man turned around. "cowards."  
  
Jack then commanded. "again!!!!" They slammed it against the gate and it opened. (broken but opened lol)  
  
"you can do that! You can't do this!" Tommy came and puched the guy. It was a hard punch since he hit the floor. "well he deserved that come on Edmond."  
  
"Keep order here!!! Back!!! Back!!!" Lightoller said pushing the people from throwing themsleves onto the lifeboats.  
  
One woman was pushed onto a lifeboat as the struggle of the crowd everyone fell forward. They held the women and brough her down to B deck to her safety.  
  
Lightoller got sick and took out his gun. "STAND BACK I SAY!!! OR I'LL SHOOT YOU ALL LIKE DOGS!!! Keep order..keep order I say."  
  
Lowe was looking around worried when Lightoller looked at him and whispered while putting on bullets on the gun. (which it didn't have bullets and thosepeople were trembling amazing what we do when we are at times of trouble)  
  
"Mr.Lowe.full up this boat."  
  
Lowe looked down at the gun and turned to the people. "Right! Is everybody alright? Nooooobody panic!" He kept looking around. "Elizabeth.why." he said to himself.  
  
"Stand back!!!!" Lightoller kept ordering.  
  
After Lowe's boat filled up which he was on Lifeboat 14, containing more than 54 women and children.  
  
Lowe kept pushing back as the men tried to push .  
  
As the boat was being lowered, Lowe saw how many men try to throw themsleves onto the lifeboats.  
  
"Stay back you lot! Stay back! Stay back the lot of you! Stay back!!!"  
  
He fired his revolver alongside of the Titanic to discourage a number of men in the crowd on deck who appeared ready to jump into the boat. Many of the women screamed.  
  
As I ran I heard Lowe's voice and ran ot see that the boats were gone.  
  
I shouted to get his attention. "LOWE!!!!"  
  
Lowe turned but he didn't see me. I sighed as Danny pulled me to keep running.  
  
"oh the classical musics of today." Danny said.  
  
Tommy laughed. "now I know I'm in first class.."  
  
I just wanted Edmond to get on a boat. I got a bit nervous as the gun shots were thrown.  
  
"you go to the back side.go!" Jack told Fabrizio and Tommy.  
  
Tommy nodded. "yeah but there was one thing I always wanted to do since we gonna die one way or another."  
  
He took me by the arm and kissed me. I gave a surprised horrified look.  
  
"I always taught you were cute." Tommy laughed and ran off.  
  
"and I always taught he was weird." I said laughing  
  
While Murdoch was filling up to help the ladies on so did Ismay. When finally it was full Ismay kept hesitating. "yes.yes."  
  
Then Murdoch annoucned. "prepare to lower! "  
  
The Ismay got on the lifeboat looking forward trembling.  
  
Ready on the left!" Then Murdoch noticed Ismay sitting there. He paused for a moment.  
  
"take them down..steady.both sides togther.keep it steady."  
  
As the lifeboats lowered Ismay looked up pancing still.  
  
As I saw how they took away a young girl from her dad.  
  
"no daddy! Please daddy get in the boat."  
  
The father looked at his daughter. "it's goodbye for a little while..only for a little while this is the boats for the mommies and the children.you hold mommy's hand and be a good little girl."  
  
The girls were crying as well as the wife.  
  
I couldn't take it. I ran off.  
  
Danny noticed soon after that I have run off. "Jack stay here with Rose and.Edmond? Edmond were you go?"  
  
Obviously, Edmond had gone after Elizabeth.  
  
Danny ran off looking for her.  
  
"Thomas!!!! Where have you gone."  
  
I ran into my room and took out my doll that I have left there earlier before looking for Thomas.  
  
I ran all over the place when I started to head out the other way towards one place I haven't taught to look..  
  
I ran as all the table seem to go slanted. I tripped but got back up shouting for Thomas..my father..  
  
I kept running since the dining place was huge.  
  
Lowe looked to the Titanic. He coludn't keep his eyes of it.  
  
"Elizabeth." Lowe closed his eyes.  
  
As Elizabeth ran she taught of Lowe as Lowe did of her.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"yes.he's my..my future fiance!"  
  
"yeah.um as soon as I buy.the ring!"  
  
"and what better place than America?"  
  
End of that flashback and the beginning of the other.  
  
"what is your vision in America Elizabeth?"  
  
"That one is easy.to be with my father on the deck as we go and see the Statue of Liberty with the dream I have."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"To become an actress.what are your dreams."  
  
"You."  
  
Another Flashback.  
  
"I don't want to be that dumb.I don't want to lose you.  
  
Another Flash.  
  
"um.Elizabeth..w-w-ould you marry me?"  
  
Another flashback of them kissing before she runs off and then it ends.  
  
Lowe turned to them. "is everyone calm now?" The people there agreed but he can see through them that they felt the same way he felt. He felt like throwing himself to go back for her but there was no use..  
  
A woman patted him on the back. "I know who you are.you're Elizabeth's fiance right?"  
  
Lowe nodded.  
  
"I knew it. I saw when she kissed you and ran off."  
  
"who are you?"  
  
"me.I'm the Countess Evans.I was.Elizabeth's teacher." 


	13. Losing my dad

He was before the fireplace, gazing at the painting that graced the mantle, "Approach to the New World". It was a new world he would never again truly see. What his thoughts and feelings were during those last minutes, no one can guess with any certainty. Great sorrow, perhaps regret, or a sense of futility? Could he possibly have foreseen--as depicted in the musical--that Titanic would signal the figurative approach of a new world, one that would see more and more over the next few decades the darker side of the technology that was continuing to change the world, that had contributed to the creation of Titanic herself?  
  
"Thomas.."  
  
Thomas seem to have come back to the real world when he saw me. "Elizabeth? I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, my little Elizabeth. ."  
  
"yes.oh dad! That doesn't matter! It's a true wonder! No one will ever beat it.but yet..everything that goes up has to go down right?" I said nearly crying as I ran into his arms and hugged him.  
  
Edmond stood by the entrance of the smoking room.  
  
"I suppose so.but I'm so sorry.I really am."  
  
"you don't know how much time.I have been looking for you.what I been through.and what it nearly caused me."  
  
Thomas looked at her disappointed. "I have been looking for you as well! Lowe told me you didn't want to get on a lifeboat! Why didn't you?"  
  
"because I wanted to be with you dad! I didn't want to leave you. It's horrible how they are treating the people in the lowerdecks."  
  
"lowerdecks?"  
  
"yes." I said still hugging him. "they won't let them past.telling them lies.tortures.they are probably dead by now."  
  
I started to cry.  
  
Then he noticed I was dripping wet.  
  
"Elizabeth..you're wet."  
  
"there are reasons because of that.but please.dad don't leave me."  
  
"but you must get on a lifeboat."  
  
"no!" I said turning to him. "dad..I love you."  
  
Thomas then looked at noticing I didn't call him 'Thomas'.  
  
He looked at me. Nearly crying. "I love you too."  
  
I smiled. "I have an idea.let's pretend the boat isn't sinking right?" I was still crying.  
  
I went and took two cup and took a bottle of wine. I put them down serving. They seem to silde out the table. I picked them up and put the wine bottle down on the floor.  
  
"no matter."  
  
Thomas tried to explain. "but Elizabeth try to."  
  
"to us right?" I said doing a toast.  
  
We gently bumped our cups togather and I drank the whole wine down since I was real nervous.  
  
Thomas drank a bit. "Elizabeth..you don't understand.."  
  
"don't understand what?" I said. "come let's talk like if.like if it was any day.oh and forget about the Lowe thing come on.did you know why we bump cups together in a toast?"  
  
Thomas looked down. "I don't know.why?"  
  
"because well all the senses have to be invloved.we smell the drink.we see it's color.we feel the glass cup and we taste it's flavor.but there's no sound so we.bump it." I said laughing.  
  
Thomas looked at me and laughed a bit too.  
  
"so tell me how's it been oh and I seen you walk around the ship making some adjustments.how have they been?"  
  
Thomas lowered the cup about to answer as if nothing was happening when he notice what is really happening. "Elizabeth please! Get into a boat! You can't pretend.it will kill me to know that I didn't do anything to help you!"  
  
I poured another cup full. "oh don't be silly Thomas." I drank half of it this time.  
  
He grabbed my arm. "are you mad?! Get into a boat now!"  
  
"Get on with me then Thomas."  
  
"no!" He turned around and looked at me. "Women and children first! You clearly know that only half of the passengers are going to make so---"  
  
"SO LET THEM BE SAVED! I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE! I AM NOT WORTH IT!"  
  
Thomas got mad and shouted slamming the cup on the floor. He came and grabbed me by both sides of my shoulders. "YES YOU ARE WORTH IT! I BETTER NOT HEAR THAT COME FROM YOUR MOUTH EVER AGAIN.YOU HEAR ME!!! EVER AGAIN!!!"  
  
I looked at him nodding and hugged him. "Dad..please. I've lost almost everyone important in my life.I lost my dad..then I lost my mom.now I'm going to miss..you.remember? the one thing that will truly hurt me was.if I lost you."  
  
He looked at me crying. "my little Elizabeth.." He kissed me on the cheek. "you must go."  
  
"not without you I won't." I said crying.  
  
"but you're going to get married. you're going to live a good life.you'll get to see the new world.it's a dream come true."  
  
"but a true nightmare if you're not there.it was my dream to be there with you and Lowe."  
  
"My lil' Elizabeth.you're so young.please. it was a birthday gift and as I brithday gift I---"  
  
When Danny came rushing in. "Elizabeth! There you are! The lifeboats are almost gone.and.who's this?"  
  
"this.is my father."  
  
Danny smiled. "great! Hello I'm Danny. I'm Elizabeth's friend."  
  
"oh.." Thomas said smiling. "nice to meet you  
  
Thomas looked at her. "go Elizabeth now!"  
  
"no I would die!"  
  
Then Edmond seem to understand and ran up to me. "nooo!!!  
  
I turned around. "Edmond? But---why are you not on a lifeboat."  
  
"because.you weft."  
  
I looked at him. "you.understood me?"  
  
Edmond looked down. "yes."  
  
Thomas looked at me. "like you want him to get on a lifeboat.so do you."  
  
I ran up to him and hugged him. "no thomas."  
  
Danny sighed. "come on Elizabeth we have to go!!!"  
  
I grabbed on to his suit. "no!" I said while crying.  
  
Danny picked me up from the back. "come on."  
  
"NO!!!!! DAD!!!!" I kept holding on to him but he pulled my hand away.  
  
"no dad please no!!!!" I held his hand and when we let go.  
  
"Dad!!!!!!! Please no!!!!! Dad!!! No!! no!! daddy!!!!!"  
  
Thomas was crying and whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"daddy don't ever leave me!!!!! Daddy!!!!!!!!! DAD!!!!"  
  
Thomas turned away crying. When he saw something.  
  
We went outside the smoking room. I kept screaming. "THOMAS!!!!!!! DAD!!!! PLEASE DAD NO!!!!!"  
  
When I heard a yell. "Elizabeth!!!!!"  
  
I stop shouting and saw Thomas. I ran up to him and he hugged me picking me up.  
  
"Please dad don't ever leave me.." I said crying.  
  
Thomas looked at my face crying. "I never will."  
  
He put me down and gave me the doll. "Never.."  
  
I took the doll.  
  
"Please go to the lifeboats.save yourself.and don't ever forget me."  
  
I nodded still crying. "I promise."  
  
He hugged me. "I love you.."  
  
I smiled this time a true smile, no fake one no emotionla one.. a true one. "I love you as well daddy.."  
  
He looked at me. "A real smile.I finally see you smile.the smile I have not seen in you in 10 years."  
  
"what you call this smile."  
  
"I call it.sunshine smile."  
  
He gave me a lifebelt. "here.good luck.."  
  
"and..to you." I kept crying.  
  
I hugged him.and that was the last time I ever saw him.  
  
As Danny pulled me away I kept looking at him.  
  
I mouthed. "dad.." But nothing came out. This time for real.I have lost.my dad.and I don't mean the one who left me.I mean my true dad.Thomas Andrews.  
  
"Guess what?" A little girl said.  
  
All the 7 boys that were there looked at the young girl. "what?"  
  
"Thomas is here! My uncle is here!"  
  
"yeah so?"  
  
"yeah so what? He's here!" The little girl ran. "Thomas!!!"  
  
Thomas looking younger turned and saw as a 4 year old girl ran to his arms. He hugged her picking her up. "oh it's my little girl.my little..Elizabeth."  
  
"a bracelet.it's beautiful." I tried to put it on but he helped me.  
  
"Well I made a promise with my wife that when I gave her this it will go on and on from daughter to daughter . and well we never had children or and you're the person that comes closest to a daughter and."  
  
I stopped him by putting my hand on top of his. I smiled looking at him. "Thomas.. Dad. I don't come close to a daughter. I.I am your daughter." I said smiling.  
  
Thomas looked at me. He hugged me. "oh my little girl..my little Elizabeth."  
  
As Thomas saw the one love of his life.his daughter walk off he whispered.  
  
"good bye.my little girl..my little..Elizabeth."  
  
As I looked back as the one important person in my life will leave my life for real. I whispered. "good bye Thomas.good bye.Dad." 


	14. Nearer death to thee

I heared as the band finishes the waltz. Wallace Hartley looks at the orchestra members.  
  
I listened to their conversation a bit.  
  
"Right, that's it then. "  
  
"good bye Wally good luck."  
  
"bye."  
  
"good bye boys."  
  
They leave him, walking forward along the deck. Wallace puts his violin to his chin and bows the first notes of "Nearer My God to Thee". One by one the band members turn, hearing the lonely melody.  
  
Without a word they walk back and take their places. They join in with Wallace, filling out the sound. I only stood there looking at them.  
  
I then see a man pulls off his lifebelt and catches up to Captain Smith as he walks to the bridge.  
  
"Captain! Captain! Sir.."  
  
But he doesn't accept it and goes off to the wheel house closing the door. I was going to go there but Danny pulled me away.  
  
Andrews stands like a statue. He pulls out his pocketwatch and checks the time. Then he opens the face of the mantle clock and adjusts it to the correct time: 2:12 a.m. He looked down.  
  
"Elizabeth.. I'm so sorry.I'm sorry for everything.for everyone.but in my mistake I lost someone so important." He said this through his mind as he left his life was going to come to an end.  
  
I seem to stand as a statue as I taught. "Thomas..why.."  
  
Lowe looked back at the ship. "Elizabeth..I have lost you."  
  
(Amazing how one person thinks of the other)  
  
. I looked around when Edmond was tucking my dress looking confused. I have forgotten he was there. The lifeboats were gone by then. I started to panic not knowing what to do.  
  
Danny looked at me. "the boats are gone.completley."  
  
I picked up Edmond.  
  
"then we have to.try to to keep ourselves out of the water as long as possible."  
  
I saw one lifeboat but it was full. I heard Boxhall shout. "There's no time! cut them! Cut them if you have to!"  
  
Another young officer shouted. "I need a knife I need a knife!"  
  
I turned and saw Cal on a boat. I only shook my head. "I can't believe it.thinking he was a gentleman."  
  
We met up with Jack and Rose.  
  
"Jack where is Tommy and Fabrizio?"  
  
"I don't know.they probably got on a boat.come on we have to go to the top and stay out of the water as long as possible.give me here.." he said taking Edmond.  
  
We run out of the palm court into a dense crowd. Jack pushes his way to the rail and looks at the state of the ship.  
  
The bridge is under water and there is chaos on deck. I helps Rose put her lifebelt on. People stream around us, shouting and pushing.  
  
"come on!!!"  
  
We clamber over the A-Deck aft rail. Then, using all Jack's strength, he lowers her toward the deck below, holding on with one hand.  
  
She then falls. Then he does the same with me. I slightly fall but only trip as well. Then Danny jumps after then Jack jumps with Edmond in his arms.  
  
Seeing that the stairs are impossible since it was over crowded, Jack climbs over the B-Deck railing and helps Rose over. Then he gets Edmond. I get helped and Danny climbs by himself. He lowers her again, and she falls in a heap.  
  
Baker Joughin was next to her. He helps Rose to her feet. Jack drops down. He turns around and gets Edmond. He gives Edmond to Rose. I then jump and Jack catches me.  
  
Then Danny jumps after and then all of us push through the crowd across the well deck. Near us, at the rail, people are jumping into the water. I only stared at them.  
  
Jack pulled me to keep walking. "there's no time come on."  
  
We started to run up. It was like a race against time.  
  
In front of us well actually in front of Jack there was a man walking like he was hypnotized.  
  
"Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-"  
  
Jack who wanted the man to hurry up told him. "You wanna walk a little faster through that valley there?  
  
On the poop deck we struggle to go as the boat starts to slide down. Hundreds of passengers, clinging to every fixed object on deck, huddle on their knees around father byles, who has his voice raised in prayer. They are praying, sobbing, or just staring at nothing, their minds blank with the face of horror.  
  
I started to pray but real quick when I felt Jack tugging me to move on. "Come on guys. We can't expect God to do all the work for us."  
  
I nodded. He was right. I sighed and we started to walk up. Rose was having difficulties walking with Edmond so Danny took him. "come on."  
  
A man loses his footing ahead and slides toward us. Jack helps him.  
  
"you alright there?"  
  
The man nodded. "thank you."  
  
"welcome."  
  
Above the wailing and sobbing, Father Byles' voice carries with emotion since he as well is nervous.  
  
"...and I saw new heavens and a new earth. The former heavens and the former earth had passed away and the sea was no longer."  
  
We finally made it to the end of the ship. Jack decided to take Edmond. "I'll take him.Danny you just make sure of Elizabeth.and alittle of Rose."  
  
Danny nodded. We held on to the rail. I was so nervous. I felt so stupid at the moment. Why didn't I go to the lifeboats when I had the chance. But then I saw Edmond and I smiled. Things happen for a reason.and this was my reason.  
  
I saw the horrified faces. I was so surpised as I saw a women and a child holding themsleves. As the mother tried to calm him down.  
  
"Shhh. Don't cry. It'll be over soon, darling. It'll all be over soon."  
  
I couldn't believe these poor people didn't make it through. They were women and children! Why weren't they in lifeboats! Then it came to me when I was down there on the lowerdeck. I felt such anger go over me.  
  
Then I taught of Lowe for the first time in this whole thing. I've known Lowe for about a few days about some weeks or so and we were already engaged. I found it funny but then I sorta found out the reason why were almost engaged. My end was coming anyways.at least he had the courage to so early.  
  
((no I'm not saying that you would get engaged to a guy in a few weeks.Hey look at Jack and Rose it was just about 2-3 days for them. =) ))  
  
Father byles kept on praying holding the people's hands trembling in fear. "He shall wipe every tear from their eyes. And there shall be no more death or mourning, crying out or pain, for the former world has passed away"  
  
The image is shocking, unbelieveable, unthinkable. Lowe can only stares finding it hard to believe any of this is happening. He then notices the rose on the boat which he forgot he even had. Horrofied and wild screams are heard as well as pleading for help.  
  
He took the rose and looked at it in pity for a moment. "It happened to soon..and it ended too soon.."  
  
He then turned to the seamen. "Bloody pull faster and PULL!"  
  
Molly stared with the same expression as Lowe. "God almighty."  
  
Bruce Ismay looked as well and turned away crying.  
  
In darkness Officer Moody hangs onto a pipe at the master breaker panel. Around him men climb through tilted cyclopean machines with electric hand- torches. It is a black hell of breaking pipes, spraying water, and groaning machinery threatening to tear right out of its bedplates.  
  
Water sprays down, hitting the breaker panel, but Bell will not leave his post. CRACK! The breakers kick. He slams them in again and then WHOOM! A blast of light! Something melts and arcing fills the engine room with some type of light.  
  
The lights go out all over the ship. There is a scream of terror. Edmond starts to cry of fear. The horrified child looks around not knowing what to do but holding on real tight to Jack.  
  
Lovejoy is clutching the railing on the roof of the Officers' Mess. He watches in horror as the ship's structure rips apart right in front of him.  
  
The stay cables on the funnel part and snap across the decks like whips, ripping off davits and ventilators. Another cable smashes the rail next to Lovejoy and it rips free. He falls backward into the pit of jagged metal.  
  
Fires, explosions and sparks light the yawning chasm as the hull splits down through nine decks to the keel. As the ship rips apart people slide down falling and screaming into their deaths.  
  
People start to fall, sliding and tumbling. They skid down the deck, screaming and trying to hold onto somehting. They wrench other people loose and pull them down as well. There is a pile-up of bodies at the forward rail. The a family falls one by one.  
  
Jack notices what's going on. "We have to move!" He gives me Edmond.  
  
He climbs over the stern rail as well as Danny. Jack reaches back for Rose. She is terrified to move. He grabs her hand.  
  
Danny took Edmond. Then me, I was nearly falling down feeling I was going to fall.  
  
Jack noticed what was going on and helped me up with Danny.  
  
"Come on! I've got you!"  
  
I was horrified knowing that my death was almost near.  
  
So we were all at the top as well as a man who was drinking. Danny was towards the side which he could have easily fallen off. I grabbed on to his hand.  
  
The final relentless plunge begins as the stern section floods. Looking down a hundred feet to the water, we drop like an elevator,  
  
Jack started to instruct us real fast. "Rose and Elizabeth you both hold on to Edmond and try to get him up as soon as possible onto the water, he is young and can easily drown. Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Hold hands and don't let go. We're gonna make it. Trust me. "  
  
Rose nodded. "I trust you."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"we all do." I said smiling.  
  
Jack seem to be feeling trusted. (well he did have 4 people believing in him.)  
  
We see the stern descend into the boiling sea. My hair flew behind me as we got closer to the water.  
  
"ready guys..ready..ready.NOW!"  
  
We all held our breaths as we went onto the water. I try not to let go of neither Edmond or Danny.  
  
I lose grip of Danny since he doesn't have a lifebelt. I see as Jack is been sucked away too. All three of us try to swim up. Edmond couldn't hold his breath anymore and seem to drink some water.  
  
We kicked up swimming up.  
  
Edmond coughs up the water looking as if he was going to throw up.  
  
Edmond looks at me and I hold on to him.  
  
I turn and don't see Rose anymore.  
  
(Little did I know that Rose was nearly been drowned by a man who couldn't swim.)  
  
I swam with Edmond. "come on Edmond." I hold him as I was carrying him so he can be away from the freezing water.  
  
I finally meet up with Danny. "Danny!"  
  
Danny was trembling as his breath is shown from the freezing temperature.  
  
Danny didn't seem consern about whter he would live or not but whther Edmond and I would.  
  
"come on we got to get you both to a floating device.anything to get us out of the freezing water."  
  
He starts to swim holding on to me.  
  
I try, but my strokes are not as effective as Danny's because of my lifejacket.  
  
" Look for something floating. Some debris... wood... anything. " Danny said looking around.  
  
We found a bif bfloating piece of wood.  
  
Edmond was trembling and we get him on top of it.  
  
I felt so bad for him from the way my sweater was so big and warm.  
  
I took off the lifebelt without Danny noticing and I sank down.  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
I was a good swimmer and swam up.  
  
I took off my sweater. "ooohhh!!" I shouted as the freezing water had hit me barley since the dress I had on wasn't exactly for warm weather.  
  
I put it over Edmond. "there Edmond.there."  
  
The lifebelt floated away as I saw two man sink it under trying to get it. "The boats will come back for us, Elizabeth. Hold on just a little longer. They had to row away for the suction and now they'll be coming back. You know Lowe.will come back right?"  
  
I nodded. "yes.."  
  
I shivering uncontrollably, my lips were blue and my teeth chattering.  
  
The first class women in the boat sit, stunned, listening to the sounds of hundreds screaming.  
  
Hitchins looks at them. "You don't understand.they'll pull us right down I tellin' ya!  
  
Molly stood up. "Aw knock it off, yer scarin' me. Come on girls, grab your oars. Come on let's go. "  
  
Nobody makes a move. The women won't even look at her. They huddle themselves  
  
Molly looks around.  
  
"I don't understand a one of you. What's the matter with you? It's your men back there! We got plenty a' room for more. "  
  
"And there will be one less on this boat if you don't shut that hole in your face!"  
  
"yes the one less will be you!" She threatened to throw Hitchins over board.  
  
But Hitchens tried to get some sense into her until she gave knowing no one will agree with her.  
  
I then noticed that some cries started to die out. "Dan.it's getting quiet."  
  
Danny smiled. "I know daddy made the ship and everything but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all this. "  
  
I laughed but a bit weak.  
  
I saw a man nearly looking as if he was going to sleep. But clearly it looked like he ws dying of exposure.  
  
I was trembling madly without the sweater and the dress I had on. But I looked at Edmond. His lips had turn purple and he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Edmond fell alseep."  
  
Danny laughed a bit. "yeah.as long as he's okay."  
  
"poor thing." I sighed trembling still.  
  
Danny took off his vest he had on. "here..put it on your head.it might not keep you warm but.it'll help.I---I-I heard that if your head is warm.it helps most of your body."  
  
I smiled. "thank you Dan." I put the vest over my head and laid my head on the wood Edmond was on.  
  
"Just a few more minutes. It'll take them a while to get the boats organized. Right I mean Lowe wouldn't leave you.and he's kindhearted right." But this time I noticed that he started to talk as if having difficulties breathing.  
  
"I guess so." I said not exactly believing he'll come back. But I could only hope he has a heart like I believe he does. I lowered my head onto the block of wood as I felt I was going to sleep...  
  
Fifth Officer Lowe, the impetuous young Welshman, looked back at the shouting of people. He taught of Elizabeth and he taught of his duty. To save as many people as possible but he was so desperate to find out whether she was saved or not. He was stuck in between both worlds of his duty and his love. But both of them agreed on one. "to go back and save as many as you can..."  
  
He has gotten Boats 10, 12 and Collapsible D together with his own Boat 14.  
  
"Right!! Listen to me men, we have to go back! I want to transfer all the women from this boat into that boat right now, as quick as you can please! Let's get some space over there, move forward and aft..."  
  
He had everyone hold the boats together and is transferring passengers from 14 into the others, to empty his boat for a rescue attempt.  
  
As the women step gingerly across the other boats, Lowe sees a shawled figure in too much of a hurry. He rips the shawl off, and finds himself staring into the face of a man. He angrily shoves the stowaway into another boat and turns to his crew of three.  
  
Lowe held onto his flashlight. "Oaaaaaaaaars! Do you see any moving?  
  
"no sir, none moving sir"  
  
" Check them! Check them, make sure!"  
  
Then, their white lifebelts bobbing in the darkness like signoposts, the first bodies come into the torch's beam. The people are dead but not drowned, killed by the freezing water. Some look like they could be sleeping. Others stare with frozen eyes at the stars.  
  
One of the seaman takes one of the men on the water thinking he is alive since his eyes are open. "these are dead sir."  
  
Soon bodies are so thick the seamen cannot row. They hit the oars on the heads of floating men and women... a wooden thunk.  
  
"Now give way. Ahead Easy." Lowe said with his usual soft voice.  
  
"Careful with your oars. Don't hit them."  
  
One seaman throws up. Lowe sees a mother floating with her arms frozen around her lifeless baby.  
  
Desperation and horror in his eyes as he realizes that he waited too long for the cries in the water to die down.  
  
He talks in a voice as if he's about to cry. "we waited too long."  
  
He sighs and gets serious. "Well keep checking them keep looking!!!"  
  
He kept shouting "Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone here me??"  
  
He kept repeating this phrase.  
  
After a while he hears a sound of whistle. His heart jumps. There is someone alive out there!  
  
He then shouts. "Come about!!!"  
  
He then goes up to the person whistling finding it was a red headed women named Rose.  
  
After Lowe finding 4 people he went around looking when his heart skipped a beat. 


	15. The New light

"Elizabeth?" He said softly but yet can be heared.  
  
He saw Elizabeth there lying sleeping with Danny on her side and Edmond sleeping on the wood. The vest that was on her head was now on top of Danny's head. Her face was pale and her lips were blue. She didn't move a muscle. No even the small cloud of air that meant she was breathing came out.  
  
He seem to try to hold back his crying but then started to cry. He buried his face in his hands. "Elizabeth..."  
  
A seaman came and patted him on the back.  
  
"relative? Friend?"  
  
"no.the love of my life."  
  
Lowe went to the tip of the boat almost falling bending down and kissed her on the cheek gently. "I'm sorry Elizabeth.I was dumb and I lost you.but I'll never stop loving you."  
  
He went back on his boat already having tears run down his cheek quickly.  
  
Rose looked and seem to go in shock. "Elizabeth?" She got up and walked up to where Lowe was.  
  
I opened my eyes as I felt some light hit my face. I had felt the kiss although I didn't know it was one. I had fainted and now I had reacted going into my sleep almost defeating that I was going to die.  
  
I whispered weakly. "a boat.."  
  
One of the seaman turned and shouted. "she's alive!!!!"  
  
Lowe saw and seem to have a smile across his face. "Elizabeth!"  
  
I looked up but couldn't see his face because of the light but I saw his shadow.  
  
"Lowe? You..you came back."  
  
Lowe came and tried to help me up. Which he did as I was on the lifeboat.  
  
But then it came to me. "Edmond! Danny!"  
  
We tried to move Danny serveal times but Lowe took pulse and he had no pulse.  
  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth..he's dead.."  
  
I only looked and started to cry. "Oh Danny." I said unable to reach up to him.  
  
"Check Edmond."  
  
Lowe picked up Edmond who looked dead but Lowe smiled. "he's alive! He has a pulse!"  
  
Edmond woke up but he didn't say anything.  
  
Lowe hugged the young boy and took the wet sweater around him since it was and put him to cuddle next to Rose.  
  
We kept looking but it was only 6 of us who made it.  
  
The seaman sighed. "we've been here for more then an hour in a half.there is no more alive people."  
  
Then Lowe admitted defeat. There were no more people.  
  
Lowe looked at me and hugged me. I was already covered in a blanket like Rose and the others there.  
  
He was crying. "I taught I lost you."  
  
I nodded crying. "me too!" I hugged him crying. I couldn't think of how many lives were lost and how I lost Thomas, Danny and when I saw Rose alone..Jack as well.  
  
"do you still have.the rose?"  
  
"of course." Lowe said giving it to me.  
  
"Thank you.this is for Thomas.and Danny two people who truly save my life.for you both to rest in peace as well as all the other people who suffered such. tragedy ." I threw the rose into the waters as it slowly floated away.  
  
Lowe hugged me from the back. I turned around and looked at him passing my hand around his face.  
  
He then kissed me but then I went unconscious. Everything went black for me.  
  
He sighed laughing a bit. "always an interruption.always."  
  
He picked Elizabeth up and put her to lay down.  
  
He reassure the people as the people thank him.  
  
"thank you for coming back for us."  
  
"yes you are a true hero."  
  
"how can we ever repay you?"  
  
Lowe shook his head. "you don't have to.it's my duty.."  
  
I then heard Lowe shouting. I was too weak to hear what he was shouting about as I saw his mouth move and waving something with a green light. I only fell back to sleep.  
  
The sun shined in my face as I saw Carpathia had finally made it.  
  
I woke up and looked up.  
  
Lowe had a tired face. He hasn't slept all night and hardly while the ship was sinking.  
  
I walked up to him and hugged him.  
  
Lowe looked at me with his tired sleepy eyes but yet with a warm smile.  
  
"oh Elizabeth.." He said just remebering something.  
  
" I found something floating in the water.while you were sleeping."  
  
"what?" I said weakly.  
  
"this.." He gave me the doll that Thomas had given me.  
  
I was shocked as I hugged the doll. It wasn't the least bit broken. Starnge but true. I held on to it.  
  
I can only smile when it was our turn and our boat went up.  
  
As I sat down drinking tea that Lowe brought me, I looked at Edmond.  
  
"Edmond."  
  
Edmond look up at me drinking his tea as well.  
  
I smiled. "How about we find out if your parents are alive?"  
  
Edmond smiled. "yes."  
  
"what are they names?"  
  
"I---I don't know." Edmond said looking down.  
  
The boy was so young to know the names.  
  
I took Edmond's hand still holding on to my cup.  
  
I heard a woman screaming and crying to Lowe.  
  
"Maybe's he's on another ship! Are you sure there's no other list!"  
  
Lowe tried to calm her. "we're doing all we can ma'am reallyplease.don't panic."  
  
I decided to head to another officer.  
  
I was going ask when Edmond ran off. I dropped my tea cup. I turned around and saw him run off to a woman.  
  
I already knew.it was his mother.  
  
The woman was obviously Englhish but the father was French after I saw him.  
  
The woman then saw me as Edmond whispered something to her.  
  
She walked up to me holding on to a baby.  
  
"How can we..ever thank you."  
  
I smiled. "nothing at all.except that maybe.a good friend of the family."  
  
She smiled."you are a friend of family for life." the woman said sobbing. The father was sobbing as well holding on to the boy.  
  
"but." I asked confused. "how did you leave Edmond there?"  
  
"Edmond.well you may think I left him.but I didn't.it was horrible in the lower decks."  
  
Flashback.  
  
Edmond's mother: I was running off and it was such a crowd pushing and pulling. I was holidng on to my baby and Edmond. My husband was holding on to Lucy, Edmond sister.  
  
You see them trying to keep track of each other.  
  
Then there's a great push and Edmond's mother let's go of Edmond.  
  
Edmond's mother: I let him go, I lost my grip and I saw him disappear in the flood of people. I taught my husband which I lost him probably had my son.but by the time we got together which miraculously there was a gate which was busted open, we went through and well.."  
  
You see these events happening.  
  
The family embraces as they see each other. When Lucy sees that her brother wasn't there..  
  
Lucy was a young girl with the same curly black hair as Edmond except longer. She turns and runs off.  
  
Edmond mother: she ran off and we lost her..soon after we found her.but not Edmond.we wanted to go back but the place was flooded and we had to accept that he had died.but."  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"we are blessed to have him back."  
  
Lucy was still hugging Edmond.  
  
I was crying as I saw them.  
  
"thank you.I truly thank you." The woman said holidn on to my hand and holding the baby at the same time.  
  
I walked up to Edmond and kneeled up to his height. Edmond hugged me. "Merci Elizabeth."  
  
I smiled. "you're welcome."  
  
It was raining hard as the water dripped on me.  
  
I looked around. Lowe would be coming to me soon to tell me wheter Kathy was alive or not.  
  
I walked as I saw the Statue of Liberty before me.  
  
I couldn't hold it anymore. My tears dropped down as fast as the rain.  
  
I wiped my tears thinking of Thomas holding on to the necklace he gave me. Then I heard a voice.  
  
"Elizabeth.we finally made it."  
  
I guess it was my imgination thinking Thomas was there.  
  
I would turn 16 tommorow and Thomas won't be there. But then I saw the doll I was holding.  
  
I smiled. "maybe he was."  
  
When I heard a young man talk behind me. "May I take your full name please love."  
  
I turned to him and smiled. "Andrews.Elizabeth Reilly Andrews."  
  
He wrote down my name. I only turned and saw as the Statue of Liberty lit up in my eyes.  
  
I smiled as I have given myself the middle name of Thomas's wife like he had wanted for his daughter. I looked down, my tears were running down my cheek as fast as the water.  
  
When I felt that the water wasn't dripping on me no more. I turned and saw Lowe with an umbrella with his list of names.  
  
"Elizabeth.. I have some good news and bad news."  
  
"there have been enough bad news.good news first."  
  
"okay.the good news is well.I want to tell you the bad one first."  
  
"tell them then."  
  
"well it looks like we didn't find Kathy ."  
  
I looked at him. '"we didn't."  
  
"no but she found us." He moved to a side and I saw Kathy.  
  
"Kat!!!" I hugged her  
  
She had turned up alive!  
  
She smiled. "I kept my promise!"  
  
I looked down. "and I kept 3.." 


	16. Wedding bells ring

"Come on get out the room Lowe!!!!" All the girls pushed Lowe out the room. "it's bad luck to see a bride in her dress before the wedding!"  
  
"can I see a sneak peek."  
  
"No, Lowe get out!"  
  
I kept on dancing as a young man came here with a camera. "oh look here we have the bride."  
  
I waved. "hi Billy."  
  
Billy was Kathy's boyfriend. He likes to play around a lot.  
  
Kathy was trying to hold me stright and the fashion desinger as well for the last adjustments.  
  
"stay still.you are mvoing more than the butterflies in my staomch!" Kathy said laughing.  
  
The Fashion desinger which was (would you believe it?) Edmond's mother laughed as well. "She doesn't seem nervous about this at all."  
  
I turned to them. "are you kidding?"  
  
Kathy laughed. "she threw up 5 times in 2 hours.that's how nervous she was."  
  
"and is." I said.  
  
Billy laughed. "naw we need to see a happy bride.you should see Lowe he lookslike a statue out there."  
  
We started to laugh.  
  
Edmond's mother (which her name was Juliet but we all call her Julie) looked at the time when she was done with my dress.  
  
"All right time for the bride's maid and where is the maid of honor?"  
  
Kathy went up and hugged me. "good luck!"  
  
Kathy ran out as I smiled. I think the fact of the bride 's maids wearing blue like the ocean was a good idea. But it didn't seem to go with Rose's red hair.  
  
Lightoller stood there smiling. "nervous Lowe?"  
  
Lowe kept rocking back a forth as if his stomach was hurting and then picking both feet to the heel and then back down.  
  
Lightoller laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Lowe looked at Lightoller. "you don't know how it is.you.you propose so fast but when it comes to this. I can't even." He took out a napkin cloth and passed it by his forehead.  
  
Lightoller patted him on the back. "it's okay ole champ."  
  
When the music started. Then Lowe seem to freeze.  
  
I got butterflies in my stomach right then and there. "well Thomas." I said whispering. "here I am."  
  
I held tightly to my diamond necklace.  
  
When Edmond and Lucy went up on the aisle. Lucy started to throw the flowers in the aisle. Her curls seem to bounce as she took every step.  
  
Edmond was holding the rings.  
  
When then the maid of honor (Kathy) started to walk up to the end of the asile when everyone turned around waiting for the bride.  
  
Lowe whispered. "here she comes."  
  
I was so nervous I didn't think I'll move. But then I felt someone push me forward but it wasn't the bride's maids. "weird" I taught.  
  
I kept walking when I saw Lowe's face.  
  
Lowe seem to try to make a smile but was too nervous to do it.  
  
Lowe stood right there on the spot looking at Elizabeth. "oh My God."  
  
Lightoller seemed satisfied. "at least you know who to pick 'em Lowe."  
  
I smiled as people started to take pictures.  
  
Billy then said on camera. "cute isn't she? You lucky thing Lowe!"  
  
I finally met up with Lowe hugged Kathy and Lightoller who was the best man.  
  
I then put my arm around Lowe's arm.  
  
The Minister smiled. "wow she's beautiful.okay let's being shall we?"  
  
I only rolled her eyes. I didn't like to accept I was beautiful not that I was anyways. I guess it's the fact that you're the one walking with the big white dress that day.  
  
Minister: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God, to join this man and this woman in holy marriage which is instituted by God, regulated by His commandments, blessed by our Lord Jesus Christ, and to be held in honor among all men. For as much as these two persons have come hither to be made one in this holy estate, if there be nay present who knows any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined in marriage, I require him now to make it known or ever after to hold his peace.  
  
There is silence. As Lowe seems terribly nervous. I only laugh a bit to see him like this.  
  
"Imagine if Ismay was here." I said snickering  
  
Lowe started to snicker and the Minister just looked at us. We looked at him and smiled as if nothing happened.  
  
Then the Minister looks at us and smiled back a bit confused. "Harold, do you take this woman to be your wife, to love and honor from this day forward, in faith and tenderness, to live with her and cherish her, according to the ordinance of God, in the holy bond of marriage?  
  
Lowe said nervously. " I..I..I.I."  
  
5 mintues later.  
  
I had my hand in my face hoping he'll say yes or no. do. "  
  
I hit him gently in the back somepeople were laughing. I was too. I had to admit.  
  
"I do!um..I do."  
  
He was holding my hand trembling. I whispered. "calm down Lowe."  
  
Minister: Elizabeth, do you take this man to be your husband, to love and honor from this day forward, in faith and tenderness, to live with him and cherish him, according to the ordinance of God, in the holy bond of marriage?  
  
I smiled and said with pride. (and real quick) "I do. "  
  
Minister: Will you vow your love to one another?  
  
Harold: I, Harold, take you, Elizabeth, to be my wedded wife. And I do promise and covenant, before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful husband, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live.  
  
Elizabeth: I, Elizabeth, take you, Harold, to be my wedded husband. And I do promise and covenant, before God and these witnesses, to be your loving and faithful wife, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live.  
  
Minister: The rings, please.  
  
Then came Edmond with the rings. He looked so cute.  
  
Lowe didn't even know how to put the ring right. He put it once in the pinkey and then in my index finger. You wanted to put the ring on as he put it in my middle finger.  
  
The Minister only laughed. "I've seenw orst cases don't worry.it's..a great part in life.."  
  
He finally put it on my ring finger.  
  
I can obviously see him sweat a bit. "With this ring--- I thee wed, in token and pledge of our constant and everlasting love. He said it so fast the minister looked at him with an eyewidened expression.  
  
I can only laugh but continued.  
  
I said. With this ring, I thee wed, in token and pledge of our constant and everlasting love.  
  
Minister: By the authority committed unto me, I declare that Harold and Elizabeth are now husband and wife. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.  
  
I looked at Lowe and he looked at me and we smiled.  
  
The Minister then said. "now if the Groom isn't so nervous.he may kiss the Bride."  
  
The people there started to laugh. He looked at me up and then kissed me and everyone started to cheer.  
  
Kathy was crying. Lightoller had a look as if he was going to cry but kept it to himself.  
  
Billy was taking pictures like crazy!  
  
Lowe whispered. "Finally.a full kiss. no interruptions."  
  
"no not really because we have to go."  
  
I laughed. "well shall we?" I said. I took him arm and arm again. We started to walk down the aisle with the Edmond and Lucy. Kathy and Lightoller behind us with the bride's maids.  
  
We stood there as the guest congratulated us.  
  
Kathy was the first to come up to me and hug me. "oh congrats Lizzy" (a nickname she gave me soon after the Titanic incident)  
  
I smiled. "thanks Kat."  
  
I then shouted. "Hey everyone better have a wedding present oh you aint going to the party!"  
  
I started to laugh so did everyone else. "it was a joke just kiddin' all of you can come!"  
  
Lowe held my hand as people came and congratulated him.  
  
I looked up and winked real quickly.  
  
Lowe whispered."I promise to go to the grave you made for Thomas soon after the wedding."  
  
"Thank you. But I rather go to the ocean where Titanic sank instead." I whispered.  
  
"c'est la princesse." Edmond said smiling.  
  
Lowe had a confused look. "I whispered.  
  
"he said. it's the princess."  
  
"oh." said Lowe laughing  
  
"oh and here is my prince." I said laughing picking him up giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"No." Edmond said. "he is."  
  
I turned and looked at Lowe, I can only smile.  
  
The party was a success. There was dancing and cheering. It was the most happiest day for me and for any girl really.  
  
I started to dance with Lowe who didn't seem so nervous anymore.  
  
I even picked up Edmond and started to dance with him.  
  
I threw him in the air and caught him.  
  
"All right alright!"I said. "now it's time.all young ladies behind me!"  
  
"she's going to throw the bouquet of flowers hurry!"  
  
I stood backwards as all the girls bunch up behind me.  
  
Kathy didn't want to go since she felt she wasn't going to get married soon.  
  
"Alright Lizzy throw it!" Billy said holding the camera.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly and threw it.  
  
As I heard the scream I turned and saw it had landed on .  
  
Kathy's lap!!!!!  
  
I ran up to her. She seemed shock. She then turned to Billy. Billy seem to slightly blush.  
  
I hugged her. "see you are meant to be married!"  
  
Kathy can only laugh.  
  
Billy shouted still holding the camera to focus on Kathy.  
  
"Look like I'll be in Lowe's feet a few months from now!"  
  
Kathy looked at him. "shut up Billy! We paid you 3 dollars to record the wedding and take pictures not for you to."  
  
"Hey you said it! 3 dollars!" Billy said laughing. "I can talk ALL I want! Whoo!"  
  
Kathy sighed. "He had to be the American.why didn't I go for the British guy."  
  
"ahhh cheer up Kathy..give me a smile and show the bouquet."  
  
I went around with Billy introducing people but I was up to Juliet. "and this is Julie she made my dress whichw as real cute by the way.and.here is the Countess Evans my teacher." I siad laughing. "if it wasn;t for her I'll be "  
  
Countess Evans smiled smiling by me at the camera.  
  
"she'll be sure not to talk heavens me but the dress is truly gorgeous."  
  
Lowe only looked at Elizabeth from a distance feeling he was truly the luckiest man in the world as he remembered the voyage on Titanic and the sinking of Titanic.  
  
"Time for the Vals." Julie said smiling  
  
I smiled. "okay.where's Lowe."  
  
Lowe walked up to me.  
  
Billy then shouted. "Hey James put on the music.tell the band to start playing"  
  
James was Billy's twin brother.  
  
There was no one from the Titanic except for Kathy Rose and of course Lowe.  
  
James then started to tell the band to play.  
  
I was separated from Lowe for a moment.  
  
I heard the violins and two drum beats fill up the room. With the bass and piano.  
  
It was very low even the flute sounded low.  
  
We finally met up (as the music started from the intro part)  
  
I didn't know about Lowe but I imagined all of this in the Titanic.  
  
In Elizabeth's mind.  
  
Elizabeth is wearing the same white dress when she met Lowe for the first time with the hat of Thomas Andrews wife.  
  
Lowe was wearing his usual crewmen outfit she always saw him with.  
  
Around her where her friends, Sinamor and Cynthia { = ( they didn't make it } with Kathy and her teacher the Countess Evans. There was her father which she looked at and smiled. He smiled at her warmly.  
  
He was picked up and spinned around for a moment.  
  
Then she saw all the crewmen standing smiling.  
  
As the music got faster so did we. I then saw Danny there as well smiling with Edmond.  
  
When the music came to a fade I heard applause.  
  
End.  
  
I then noticed I was back where the wedding party was held as Lowe came and kissed me real quick.  
  
After the toast I secretly sneaked up and went somewhere up to I finally made it to where I was going.  
  
I there found the doll. I smiled. I was 17 years old now. But I never forgot that voyage on Titanic. I hugged the doll. I held on to my diamond necklace which never came off. It had the birthstone of April.  
  
"Thomas you will always be there.."  
  
We finally went to the boat up to where the Titanic sank.  
  
I threw a bouquet of flowers at the sea and smiled. "Thomas Andrews.I'm finally married.you didn't accompany to the aisle but you were in my heart."  
  
I smiled. I knew my life was now full of happiness.  
  
"Owww " I felt an ache in my heart but then it quickly faded away.  
  
I took Lowe's hand as we went back as the sun was setting.. 


	17. Hearts of the Ocean

"Lowe!!!!! There was an elevator!" I said laughing.  
  
Lowe didn't seem to mind carrying me up (who knows how many) stairs up to where we'll stay for the night. Then we're planning to go to Kathy's place the next day.  
  
I stretched "you're not the least bit tired?" I said laughing  
  
He was talking out of breath. "no..I'm find....I'll just...sit..." he said reaching for a chair  
  
I started laughing. "I told you take the elevator!"  
  
"no...no...really...it was....uh God can you get some water?"  
  
I started to laugh and got up. "well it's good service here isn't it?" I said while taking a cup of water.  
  
"The bloody hell it is! Of course I. Harold, chose it."  
  
"Yes, and Harold picks the best." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, the good thing is you're not heavy."  
  
"Thank my father." I said while walking up to him giving him water.  
  
"He's the one who made sure I was in tip top shape."  
  
He drank some of the water. "well...he did a good job."  
  
He put the water down and looked at me smiling.  
  
I knew that look well and before he had the chance to talk, I said.  
  
"You're not going to do an other thing to make me fall for you now are you?" I said whispering.  
  
"No! "  
  
I looked a bit shocked.  
  
"Actually" Lowe said turning around. "I'm going to show you what I can do."  
  
"really?" I said sitting down on the bed.  
  
"did you know I can do poetry?"  
  
"Do or say?" I said laughing.  
  
"both!" Lowe turn to me smiling.  
  
"and well I can do a lot you didn't know I can do in talent."  
  
"Oh really? What is that?"  
  
"Well, I can tell poems and I can dance."  
  
I started to crack up.  
  
"What you don't believe me do you?"  
  
I kept laughing. "let me breath for a moment." I stood in silence but then started laughing again.  
  
"Well, I know exactly how to make you fall for me in every way."  
  
"You consider me weak don't you."  
  
"Well, how about I first dance."  
  
He walked up to (the old fashion) CD player putting down the needle as the music started to play.  
  
Lowe started to dance I literally fell off the bed laughing. He was tap dancing, It was hilarious.  
  
"you're just-" I couldn't help it from laughing.  
  
He took my hand. "come."  
  
"No." I said laughing.  
  
"come you danced with me before it's nothing new."  
  
"But not to this type of music."  
  
"Ahhh it's not so bad. Are you too into classical?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" I got up.  
  
We danced a bit but and we both kept laughing when we bumped head. "owww."  
  
When we heard someone knock on our door.  
  
"WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! SHUT THAT BLOODY CRAP OFF!"  
  
We bit our lips laughing.  
  
Lowe then turned. "um...um..sorry sir."  
  
We heard the man swear loudly as he went back to his hotel room.  
  
"Well, it sounds like he doesn't like the music of the year." I said laughing.  
  
"Owww." I held on to my heart.  
  
Lowe turned it off. "are you okay?  
  
"I'm fine just a small ache."  
  
He then walked up to me hugging me.  
  
"Let's see the poet you are." I said smiling forgetting the pain  
  
"Well, I learned from the best."  
  
"And that's?"  
  
"Murdoch, Lightoller, Boxhall, Captain Smith. Yes, all of them."  
  
I laughed. "oh I would love to hear what they taught you."  
  
"Well, after my tap dancing. Let's see how you loved my poem."  
  
"Oh I would love to hear this."  
  
"um..this beautiful night and I shall fight to I hold you tight...with all my might...um...your eyes so bright....with all my lights," he started to laugh.  
  
I had to laugh.  
  
"Um you're a beautiful sight! There. thank you."  
  
I started to laugh. "oh I can see perfectly from who you learned from."  
  
"Well, see I am a poet." He said laughing.  
  
"You're such an idiot! But I love you."  
  
"So have I..... ever since......that day on the Titanic."  
  
"That day?"  
  
"Yes, I know. I liked you but that day on the last sunset of Titanic when I set you free. I loved you. Everything changed and you had freed me as well. When you left going to your death I couldn't even think right!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Seriously! When I started well wanted to shoot. I yell at them, I turn around and shoot the other direction!"  
  
I started to laugh. "you were nervous!"  
  
"Remember that day with Ismay."  
  
I laughed a bit hysterically.  
  
"I never taught I would ever do that with another woman. She would freak!"  
  
"I was 15.I was still doing crazy things."  
  
"Ahhh but you still do."  
  
"Not like you." I said laughing.  
  
"I can't believe we're married." Lowe said smiling.  
  
I smiled. "me either."  
  
"you want another poem?"  
  
I laughed. "no thank you I can deal with one for tonight."  
  
Lowe smiled. "I love the way you laugh. When you laugh it's like a song. Actually I like everything about you."  
  
"oh sure you do Lowe I mean there has to be something you don't---"  
  
"I like the little cute face you make when you get mad and the light in your eyes when you don't want to be defeated and the way you mouth runs so fast when you just really want to say three words to me."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
He then turned off the lights. I looked at him.  
  
I whispered  
  
"Oh but really why are you always trying to get me to like you huh? I mean I love you yes but it's like you want me to go all crazy for you, to go crazy for your eyes and your words and accent and the way you smile when you know I'm falling for and that little laugh you give when you know I'm talking too fast and a lot....and......"  
  
Lowe laughed ."that's all you ever do. Talk and talk. That's why I'll tell you the same thing every time that's why I tell you to shut up because it always talk and talk with you."  
  
"I talk that much. You have talked more then I have."  
  
"blah blah blah yakity yak" He looked at me holding me on both sides of my shoulder.  
  
"don't talk no more..... just kiss me.....just kiss m--"  
  
I kissed him before he had the chance to talk anymore.  
  
He slowly took my down but I was born a decent woman all my life and this had scared me when he stopped.  
  
"If you're nervous I'll understand, I never done this before either."  
  
But strangely I shook my head and smiled. I will accept him and no one will deny or get in the way now.  
  
I then nodded my head. This was a beautiful thing that two people share in their life and I had been through enough to know that Harold Lowe was worth it.  
  
If I had let him to free me from the world back in Titanic I can easily have him show me a whole new world.  
  
I can feel his breathing and his heartbeat. It sounded louder every moment.  
  
It was like drifting in the sky not knowing where it will take you but I knew Harold was by my side throughout the whole time, that way there was nothing to fear.  
  
It was the happiest day of my life. Many things happen soon like a little gift that has no price. I knew that the sadness had been gone, happiness was here now but little did I know.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
They were strolling Elizabeth away to the emergency room while 3 doctors 4 nurses and 2 paramedics were looking at her. They're while Elizabeth looked uncounciess on a stretcher as they raced shouting. She has on a breathing mask.  
  
The nurse was taking Elizabeth's pressure. "her pressure is dropping drastically!"  
  
"HOW IS HER BREATHING DOCTOR???!" The paramedic asked.  
  
"SHE'S BREATHING!"  
  
"she has a pulse still but she's still not reacting."  
  
"Blood pressure still dropping."  
  
~*~*~  
  
There was a woman stopping Lowe. "sorry sir you can't pass!"  
  
Lowe kept shouting. "I HAVE TO SEE HER! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir but you would have to go to the waiting room."  
  
"I wont wait in the waiting room! I have to past miss she is my wife!"  
  
"If you don't stand back I'll have to get security sir!"  
  
"Then get it! You think I bloody care if you get those bastards on me! I'm passing through!"  
  
"Please sir---I-- security!!!"  
  
Billy came in pulling back Lowe.  
  
"It's okay. Look miss it's okay no security involve I got him."  
  
Billy settled Lowe down. "it's going to be okay. We came here as soon as you telegramed us as urgent."  
  
Kathy sat down looking at Lowe who had his eyes red and puffy from crying and getting a real high temper.  
  
"I---I saw her on the floor crying that she had such a heart ache.  
  
I helped her up but she just shouted to get help.  
  
I got a taxi and drove here. They said she was in a drastic problem......I......"  
  
Kathy looked at Lowe. "sorry."  
  
Lowe looked down. "it's okay. I just gotta see her," he said getting up.  
  
"No, Lowe. We'll wait until they say it's okay."  
  
Lowe couldn't maintain still. He was breathing hard and his eyes were extremely puffy.  
  
He passed his hands through his hair so many times he taught it might come out.  
  
He couldn't even breath for he taught he would die.  
  
But Billy and Kathy were here and they can never come a better time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day  
  
Lowe was sleeping still waiting in the room when a nurse woke him up.  
  
"Officer Lowe?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You may see her now."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth looked up and smiled. "Lowe?"  
  
Lowe walked up to her and sat down. He looked at her up and down passing his hands through her face.  
  
She held his hand.  
  
"so looks like you have a small heart problem."  
  
"Titanic." She said smiling. "It was just a little thing really I mean.just because I stood in the water so long in it's cold weather but it's okay."  
  
Lowe looked at her. "it's okay you're going to make it." He kissed her She then broke it.  
  
"So is the baby okay?" Lowe asked worried.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "He's fine." She said with joy in her eyes.  
  
She looked down at her stomach.  
  
"He's going to be born soon that's all."  
  
"Harold will grow to be a strong boy."  
  
"Harold? You naming him already?"  
  
Lowe laughed when he kissed her as a way of confront.  
  
Elizabeth felt him so close when he was interrupted by a nurse.  
  
"Time is over lad go off now."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him holding his hand not wanting to let go but the nurse departed them escorting Lowe out the room.  
  
"Oh come on stop it . it's just a small birth.God everyday." The nurse said frustrated.  
  
~*~*~*~ A day after..  
  
Lowe stood out the waiting room with Billy.  
  
"A father! Would you believe it?!"  
  
"Yes, I believe it." Billy said looking at Lowe.  
  
"You said it about a million times."  
  
Lowe started to walk around in circles.  
  
"I hope he looks like me and Elizabeth, with brown hair like hers and-"  
  
"Stop!" Billy said laughing.  
  
Lowe sat down smiling as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Things couldn't get better."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come Elizabeth push!"  
  
Kathy was by Elizabeth's side.  
  
"Come on Elizabeth breath . you can do it girl . come on."  
  
Elizabeth bit her lower lip as you can see her sweaty face. She then let out a scream.  
  
"Jesus Christ lady it's not that bad." The Nurse writing down something on a clipboard.  
  
Kathy looked at her.  
  
"How many times you gave birth?!"  
  
Elizabeth kept breathing hard.  
  
"Kathy-if I don't make it.. Name him Harold.."  
  
She let out another scream.  
  
"You'll make it Lizzy don't say that.come on girl."  
  
The sweat kept running down her face as she squeezed Kathy's hand.  
  
"My child will never hear the end of this as soon as he's born." Elizabeth said a bit frustrated.  
  
"Come on Elizabeth . the baby's going to make it soon."  
  
Kathy said laughing. "I'll thank my mother so much once we're out of here."  
  
Elizabeth let out another scream.  
  
"I see it Elizabeth just a little bit longer..Come on Lizzy you can do this"  
  
Elizabeth felt her heartbeat getting louder as well as her breathing. She closed her eyes and suddenly she started to feel cold. Her breathing was slowing down as well as her heart beat..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After.  
  
A nurse came out with a baby with Kathy by her side.  
  
"Congratulations Mr.Lowe..you have a baby boy."  
  
Lowe ran up to the nurse and saw the boy in her arms.  
  
"I'm a father." Lowe said feeling his insides jumpy.  
  
Lowe was going to run in to see Elizabeth.  
  
"Wait." Kathy said stopping him.  
  
"What? I have to see my wife."  
  
Kathy breathed in.  
  
"You were born with a healthy son.. And you should be grateful."  
  
"I am! Can I see her now? Please I can't bear another minute."  
  
Kathy looked at Lowe and then said.  
  
"Well........ Lowe I-"  
  
"Katherine.what is it?" Lowe said looking past her.  
  
"I have to see her."  
  
Kathy breathed in and then out.  
  
"Elizabeth-Elizabeth is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lowe stands there crying looking at a grave.  
  
Lightoller comes and pats him on the back. "I'm sorry Lowe."  
  
Lowe kneels by it crying. "Why did this happen to her?"  
  
"We all knew with her heart problem . she wouldn't have made it giving birth."  
  
Lowe kept weeping.  
  
Lightoller only looked at him. Kathy who was dressed in black walked up to Lowe. "I am sorry."  
  
Edmond now 9 years old walks up to the coffin. "I'll never forget how you saved me back then in the Titanic. Thank you Elizabeth"  
  
Lowe then turned around as Kathy held the young baby in her arms.  
  
Lowe looked at him. He took the boy in his arms.  
  
"Hey Harold, wanna say bye to mommy?"  
  
The little boy only sucked his thumb wide awake looking at the world.  
  
Then Lowe turned. "who has the doll?"  
  
Lucy walked up to Lowe. "I do."  
  
He put the doll down. Then he put down a small red rose. He sighed as he walked of closing his eyes in tears wanting to go back.  
  
As he walked off from the grave carrying Harold Jr., the Grave it said.  
  
**.¸¸.·´¨`» Elizabeth Reilly Andrews Lowe «´¨`·.¸¸.**  
  
April 14,1915  
  
"One of the Hearts of the Ocean"  
  
Lowe went to bed that same night after tucking in Harold.  
  
Lowe closed his eyes and he dreamed on about the Titanic.  
  
Lowe was in the Titanic walking to the deck. He then sees Elizabeth with her white dress and a hat the way she looked when he met her.  
  
He smiles and walks up to her.  
  
She turns around. In her hand she's holding a rose.  
  
He looks at her. She doesn't say a word only smiling.  
  
He then sighs and asks her a question. "If there was a rich guy and a poor guy.and the young rich girl had to pick one who would it be?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "well of course.the one with better personality.and the one that makes me laugh and make me fall for him in every way and in the end make me feel like there is only one special person in their life"  
  
"Really?" Lowe said looking her.  
  
"Yes, and you're an idiot!" she said laughing.  
  
"But I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They embrace as they kiss.  
  
As the sun shined on Lowe's face while he was in the bed. He can only smile and said in his sleep.  
  
"We were..The Hearts of the Ocean."  
  
**.¸¸.·´¨`» The End «´¨`·.¸¸.** 


End file.
